Survivors of Reach
by EliteZealot936
Summary: The crew of the UNSC frigate Shadows of the Past must survive in an unknown galaxy. My first fic so no flames please, only constructive criticism. I am only using halo wars characters every one else only OCs. Star wars will have characters as well. I do not own halo or star wars. AU for each universe. (STORY DISCONTINUED. REWRITE IN PROGRESS)
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**Authors note: Hey guys this is the first chapter of my first fic so if your going to comment please make it constructive. It took me two days to write.** _ **AI talking is in italics**_ **. So is thinking.**

Reach, Epsilon Eridani System, Groundside.

Theta two's POV

"This war is over" thought Spartan 3 A936, as he was traveling across the desolate terrain in a falcon.

"Hey Spartan" said an ODST officer, who was with him in the transport. We'll be at the evacuation zone in 15 minutes. What's the matter?" The marine asked.

"Its fine' the soldier replied, "just got a bad feeling about this."

"Contacts!" Shouted the pilot as 2 banshees appeared in front of the aircraft. The pilot fired the chin-mounted gun on the front of the falcon. He took one out but the other swooped past for another pass. The banshee then did a sharp turn and opened fire with its plasma cannon, doing a pass around the front of the falcon. The pilot then tried to hit it on its second pass but the banshee did a flip to avoid the gunfire and ended up behind them, firing its fuel rod gun at the right rotor, destroying it and causing the falcon to end up spiraling toward the cliff-side road. The Spartan then quickly grabbed a jet pack, grabbed the officer and jumped out of the side of the aircraft, activating the pack to slow his fall. The Spartan then landed on the road, dropped the Helljumper, and turned around firing his sniper rifle at the banshee damaging it. He reloaded and the ODST stood up and fired his dmr at it as well. It then started firing its plasma cannon at them. They both dive rolled away and firing when they stood up. As it went in for another pass the Spartan switched to his magnum to conserve ammo and fired three shots at it. As it was then going to shoot him with its fuel rod cannon, it got hit by a barrage of 50 cal. rounds destroying it. The ODST then hopped off the warthog turret and smirked at the Spartan. "We're even now, you saved my life, so I saved yours. The Spartan inwardly sighed as he got in the driver's seat of the warthog. The ODST got in the turret and they started driving.

They then notice a covenant CCS battlecruiser as they drove around the bend. They saw a bright flash of light, and the energy projector fired. They then drove on in silence as they saw it glassing an area 15 miles north of their location. They were heading to an evacuation zone for the surviving unsc forces. A936 then heard his AI speak inside his helmet, " _I'm_ _detecting covenant forces ahead_ " she said as they rushed towards the evac zone. They then saw a covenant patrol on the highway. The warthog was then fired on by two ghosts as the Revenant went back to warn more covenant. The Helljumper shot at one of the ghosts with the turret while A936 rammed the other with the hog. They were chasing the revenant when the Spartan used an abandoned car as a jump to catch up with the revenant. The turret opened fire on the Revenant , damaging it while the Spartan stayed behind the revenant so that it can't fire back. The revenant then exploded, leaving them to stay driving on the empty highway with silence.

After a while the AI spoke, " _we're getting a call_ " she said. "Put it through" the Spartan said. "Hey does anyone read me, if so, please respond" A marine announced on the radio. "We read you, "this is Spartan A936, of Spartan fire team Theta." "Wow a Spartan?" the voice asks. "Affirmative" he answers. The voice then continues. "We are in a canyon a half of a kilometer west of the Cliffside highway. We were planning to evacuate in a half an hour, but we hit a snag. Can you get there?" "On it' A936 responds before the connection cuts out. " _That's 4 minutes away, plotting course there now"_ She adds.

Corporal Adams POV

"Dammit, get some fire on that sniper!" He yells as another marine is shot down by a jackal sniper. It then dies as the 50 cal. mounted turret in the back door to the pelican fires a hail of lead at him. "Good shot!" He yells, before the marine manning the turret is shot in the leg by a needle rifle round taking him out. Adams then fires a burst of fire from his assault rifle, turning the offending jackal out. He then ducks as a hail of needler rounds hits the rock he's hiding behind. Private Riley then hurls one of her grenades at the grunts sending them running, she then follows up with seven precise shots with her DMR, killing the remaining grunts. Everyone then hears an engine approaching fast. A warthog then flies over a rock, crashing to the ground in the middle of the fighting, crushing a jackal. The turret then opens up, tearing into the surviving covenant. The three surviving elites then duck behind boulders as lead flies toward them. The Spartan then gets out of the warthog, runs behind the boulders, and proceeds to kill two elite minors. The Major then fires his plasma rifle at him, dropping his shields to a third. He then switches to his sniper rifle and fires it at close range, decimating the Elites shields. He then follows to stab the elite in the eye with his combat knife, killing it.

He walks over to the marines and asks Adams "what's the problem corporal?"

He then replies with "there's covenant anti-aircraft cannon about four hundred meters east, we can't take off with it there. Oh and we also sent a group of two ODST's to take it out, if you can find them it would be much appreciated. We'll have one of our two pelicans leave immediately after you take out the AA gun and fly to the frigate in orbit and the other one to head to your location and pick you guys up there."

"Consider it done marine." The Spartan replies to Adams as him and the ODST sergeant get in the warthog.

"Good luck Spartan." Adams says to himself as the warthog drives away.

"We got more of them!" a marine yells as two covenant phantoms lands just behind a few rocks so that they can't be shot by the marines. "Here we go again." He mumbles as he reloads his Assault Rifle

Theta two's POV

As they are driving to the covenant anti-aircraft gun the AI inside A936s helmet is trying to find the friendly IFFs of the two ODSTs. When she finds them she then alerts the Spartan to this development. " _I have located the missing troopers, they are at the covenant gun and are pinned down by two shade turrets and several jackal snipers."_

"Thanks for the Intel Artemis." Theta two replies.

" _You're welcome, now let's help some marines._

They then go around a corner and see the troopers being pinned down. He drives the hog up behind them and gets out, letting the sergeant to fire with the turret on the covenant forces. He then starts firing at the jackals with his magnum, hitting them every time with a headshot. When they kill both the jackals and the shades, The Spartan then dashes towards the Tyrant class AA gun. He rushes inside and punches the shield guarding the core, disabling it. He then chucks a grenade into the core.

He then sees a red dot on his motion tracker, he ducks just as a plasma sword nearly decapitates him. He turns and shots the elite Ultra in the wrist with his magnum, making him drop the sword. They then both hear a whining noise as the gun was about to explode. Theta two then jumped out of the gun and fired his jetpack, carrying him away from the explosion of the gun. After the gun exploded he walked back in and took the energy sword from the dead elite.

He then walked away and saw the pelican land by the hog and the ODSTs. Corporal Adams and Private Riley were already waiting for them and everyone got on the pelican and flew away to the ship in orbit.


	2. Chapter 2: Escape from Reach

**Authors note: Hi again, here is my next chapter, hope you like it. Enjoy.**

3:00 pm August 32nd, 2552. Reach, Epsilon Eridani System, Orbit

Commander Fenwick's POV

"Fire the MAC cannon!" Yelled Commander Samantha Fenwick of the UNSC Paris class frigate Shadows of the Past.

" _Firing main cannon_ ," Hades, the ships AI said as he fired the ships main cannon at a covenant corvettes engines, destroying them and crippling the vessel.

" _Four friendly IFFs detected on that covenant vessel, three marines and one Spartan three, designation Theta One, or A729."_

"Two pelicans approaching, ma'am." Thecommunications officer said. "One is carrying a Spartan and three ODSTs." He continued. The commander then spoke. "Divert that one to the disabled covenant vessel; we need all the people we can get."

Theta two's POV

As they were flying the pelican out of the atmosphere they saw the Past firing on a covenant corvette, disabled and drifting away.

"Orders coming in from command" the pilot said, "We're being diverted off our course to go rescue four UNSC people who have been captured by the enemy."

"You hear that people?" said the ODST sergeant. "We're going to rescue some of our boys trapped on that hellhole of a ship and bring them back." "Hoo-rah!" yelled the ODSTs and marines in the pelican. Artemis, the Spartans AI, then spoke from the speakers in the spartan's helmet.

" _Our mission is to recover the captured personnel and bring them to the Past, alive if possible. Team A, composed of myself and Spartan A936 will go after the prisoners. Team B, composed of 2 of the ODSTs here, will go locate possible covenant assets, and damage as many internal functions as possible. The rest of you defend the pelican. Good luck."_

The pilot then saw a phantom gliding into a hangar on the damaged corvette. The pelican then flew inside before the shields went up again. The Pelican then landed and the rear hatch opened, releasing the UNSC troops to charge out and fire on the forces guarding the hangar. The two marines present dove behind to covenant crates and fired at the covenant from behind them. The ODST Sergeant, along with another ODST, dashed into a hallway leading toward one of the ships gun control areas. The Spartan dashed down another hallway, killing all the covenant forces in it. The remaining ODSTs and the pilot then ducked behind cover and fired at the aliens.

Theta twos POV

He was running down the hallway, firing at the occasional group of grunts and elites when he emerged into a large room, spotting to hunters he dived to the side as twin green balls of death missed him. He came up firing at one with a captured covenant carbine. That one then tried to charge at him and decapitate him with its shield. He dodged and activated his jet pack, sending him flying away from the hunters. He landed and switched to his sniper, firing at one hunters back killing it. The other one then charges up to fire at him, he dodges and runs straight at the hunter with two plasma grenades in his hands He then jumps and does a back flip off of its front, shoving the grenades into it's "face." They then promptly exploded, killing the being. He then turns around towards the exit leading to the make-shift prison when he saw three Sanghelli Zealots blocking the exit. The middle one ignites his two swords.

"Were you going somewhere demon?" It asks in its raspy voice. Theta two then ignites his stolen one as the two other elites activate theirs.

" _Well this will be a hell of a fight."_ Artemis says inside the spartan's helmet. The Spartan heartily agreed.

ODST Sergeant POV

They were running through the corridors of the small covenant vessel when they entered a gun control area. He ordered the other ODST to put C12 on the controls while he went and tried to assassinate the three spec ops grunts and the one elite major present in the room. He stabbed the second grunt and was moving on to the third when he heard the other ODST cry out as he was being picked up by the elite.

"Surely you weren't stupid enough to come alone, where is your friend hiding?" The ODST flips him the bird, causing the elite to punch him in the stomach. The elite then hears a thumping noise as the sergeant drops the dead corpse of the last grunt. The sergeant raises his DMR and starts firing at the elite. The alien snarls and then throws the ODST he was holding into a wall several meters away, he then draws a plasma rifle and fires it, sending the sergeant behind cover. The sergeant peaks out occasionally to fire his DMR at the elite. Then a large red laser blast slams into the elite, killing it instantly. The ODST sergeant just sighs as he sees the smoking weapon in the troopers hands.

"Did you get the charges set?" asks the sergeant. In answer, the trooper blows up the charges, causing the sergeant to stumble.

The ODSTs then start walking over to a console by their position. The trooper then starts trying to hack the console while the sergeant guards him. The trooper gets in after a minute and starts downloading several bits of information, including a set of coordinates that lead to an area far away from Reach. Once he's gotten everything he could, they start making their way back to the pelican when they see something hiding behind a crate. When they go over to investigate it they notice a creature floating with several tentacles. It backs away from them, and the trooper raises its gun to shoot it. The sergeant then cautiously grabs his gun and lowers it, noticing that it doesn't have a weapon and that its afraid of them. The trooper then sees some covenant charges planted on the alien and points at them. The trooper then makes an attempt to remove them.

Five Minutes Later

The ODSTs have finished removing the charges from the engineer and are starting to walk back to the Pelican when they see a crate full of covenant weapons. They get the engineer to remove any bugs or trackers in the weapons. They then bring the weapons back with them to the pelican.

Theta twos POV

He ducks under a slash and blocks another. Then he activates his jetpack to launch himself up into the air. He digs his fist in there, holding himself up as he switches for the sniper and fires at one of the Zealots, taking out its shields. He then switches back to his sword and jumps back down, stabbing the elite when he lands. He then hears a roar as the other elite with one sword charges, ready to decapitate him. He then grabs his magnum in his free hand and empty's five shots into the elite, taking out its shields, but when he tries to fire three more, it uses its energy sword to block the bullets.

Then it slashes at the gun, melting it to a heap of twisted metal, but it is too focused on the gun to notice that the Spartan is about to stab him. The plasma sword stabs into the elite, melting its armor and kills it. The Spartan then sees that the one with two swords is missing. Then he sees a red dot on his motion tracker, he activates his jet pack, but the elite slashes at it, wrecking it and sending him off course, slamming him into a wall. He abandons the jetpack, throwing it at the charging elite. It cuts it in half but gives him enough time to draw his sword, blocking the twin blades as they are about to kill him. He then gets a frag grenade, primes it and tosses it behind the elite. It then goes off, sending the elite flying away, the Zealot gets up, only to realize that its swords are gone and the Spartan is standing right next to him. Theta two then decapitates the elite. He takes the two swords of the elite, and brings them with him into the prison.

Spartan A936 then walks into walks into the prison, killing the two grunts, one jackal, and one elite in there. He walks over to the cell and deactivates the shield. Two marines walk out, along with Theta one.

Theta ones POV

She walks out of the cell and goes over to Spartan A936. He nods at her and gives her two energy swords. The two surviving marines pick up two stolen covenant weapons, a needler, and a plasma rifle. The UNSC personnel then fight their way back to the pelican. It then takes off when everyone is there and flies back to the Past.

Theta two's POV

As the pelican enters the hangar many personnel stare at the two Spartans and the Engineer, Two hears a few marines talking a bit of a ways away. "Damn, not one but two Spartans? We really are lucky." One marine says.

"Why, to have more of ONIs pet freaks on board?" Another marine adds. "Without those freaks Reach would have fallen days ago." The ODST sergeant contributes as he walks over.

"But what about the alien, Why's it here?" The second marine asks. The rest of the conversation was unheard because of Theta 2 walking away, along with Theta 1 and the alien.

As they walk into the bridge, everyone stops and looks. The commander walks over and says. "Good, you made it, Covenant reinforcements are arriving and we need to exit the system, Reach is lost."

Theta one then speaks. "With the Cole Protocol enacted we can't jump directly to a human colony, plus were too small to do much good against the covenant assault."

"So what did you have in mind?" The commander asks. Theta two then puts his AI chip into the main console. "One of the ODSTs discovered a set of coordinates on the vessel that lead to an unexplored system." He adds.

"And what of the alien, why is it here?" the commander asks.

"We believe it wasn't serving the covenant willingly, it had charges placed on it and it only wants to fix things anyway."  
"Ok fine, Hades?"

" _I'm spinning up slipspace drive. Warning, to covenant vessels en route to our location" "15 seconds until FTL, It take approximately 3.7 days to reach our destination."_ Seconds later, a portal appears in front of the frigate, it then goes in, disappearing from sight.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Well this chapter took a few days to post, the star wars part will probably begin in chapter four though. Next chapter will be up in a few days. Also, I need two OCs, one a pelican pilot, and the other a name for the ODST Sergeant. Thanks for reading, have a nice day.**


	3. Chapter 3: Gateway Part One

**Authors Note: Thanks for the great reviews guys, especially Spec ops 207, Lycaon117, Awesome Jedi, and CT-3624. Lycaon, thanks for the two OCs, I will be using them. Please, all readers review, I would like any constructive criticism possible. The two spartans have nearly the same (HALO REACH) armor configuration. One has a Scout helmet and Two has an ODST helmet. That is the only difference besides colour. They both have a HALO chest plate, FG/Para legs, ODST shoulders and tac-pads on one wrist. Two's is Black and green, and ones is green and red. Enjoy!**

 **PS. The forerunner construct looks like a mini Ark, except with a ball instead of the hole in the center with four spires on it.**

4:00, September 1st, 2552, Unidentified System Entry

Theta Two's POV

He had just woken up when the ships AI Hades had informed him to report to the bridge. He then went out the door to head to the bridge. He then heard the Hades speak over the intercom. _"Will all personnel please get to battle stations; we will be exiting slipspace momentarily."_ He heard this and quickly rushed to the bridge.

As he ran inside the bridge, he noticed the Commander, Spartan A729, Gunnery Sergeant Ryan Connor (ODST Sergeant), and the two AIs conversing. He then noticed they were still in slipspace. "Good morning Spartan." The commander said as she noticed him walk in. They then resumed their discussion.

" _Coming out of slipspace in five seconds commander"_ Hades reported.

"Okay, the covenant are already probably here, after all we did the coordinates from one of their ships" the commander said just before they came out of slipspace.

"Holy shit!" GYSGT Connor said as they all saw a massive structure with two CCS class battle cruisers by it. One of the cruisers was closer and deploying troops, while the other was hanging back for some reason. Hades interrupted the silence with:

" _Estimates put that construct as that ball in the center at 3 kilometers In diameter, and each of every four large wings at the edge are 6 kilometers in length and two in width, the small four wings are three in length and one in width."_ "Who built this structure? A936 asked. " _Unknown."_ Artemis replied. _"It doesn't look like any covenant architecture, plus there are machines engaging the covenant ships. They seem too distracted to see us, I recommend some teams be sent down to investigate, and the Past hide behind the structure."_

"Ok, what he said, everyone get to it people!" Every member of the bridge crew then went into action.

"Spartans?" The commander states.

"Yes commander?" The two Spartans answer.

"You're on the scouting team, same with your ODSTs gunnery sergeant."

Understood commander." They reply as they turn to walk to the hangar.

A1C Teresa Haynes POV

A pelican rockets towards the surface carrying three ODSTs, two marines and two Spartans. They felt a little turbulence as they entered the artificial atmosphere of the installation. The pilot, an airman first class Teresa Haynes had chosen to land them on one of the short wings that had little fighting on it. They couldn't risk any closer landing, so they landed a kilometer from the ball in the center. They had brought a warthog, a troop transport variant to be precise. A936 then gets in the driver's seat while A279 gets into the passenger's seat. The two marines sat on the rear bumper, leaving the ODSTs to get into the seats on the back. Theta two then hit the accelerator, sending the warthog forwards at it s top speed, as they drove off the pilot whispered. "Good luck." As she got back into the cockpit and took off, heading for the Past.

Theta ones POV

As they drove closer to the center of the installation, they started to see the ball up close. She noticed a large door with her enhanced sight, and she saw it being assaulted by two wraiths and a few groups of jackals, grunts, brutes, but no Elites for some reason. It was being defended by ten silver flying machines, and three gold. One of the Wraiths fired, sending a ball of plasma arcing up to come down on the robots. (These are sentinels.) It destroyed seven of the silver robots and one gold. Then a Phantom tried to drop more troops, only to have a big robot come out the door to fire missiles and a beam of energy at it, damaging it. The robot had two large energy shields on its front, blocking a wraiths blast as it got directly above the tank. It then proceeded to pick it up and crush it, killing its crew. The other Wraith then fired, damaging it. The covenant could almost feel menace as the robot looked at them as they frantically waited for the Wraiths cannon to charge up again, but too late as the thing crushed the other Wraith, killing the driver but not the grunt gunner, as he jumped out before. That same grunt then got killed by a beam of blue energy, fired from one of the two gold ones. A brute threw a flame grenade on the gold machine to no effect. A silver machine then cut him in half with its orange beam. The warthog then rocketed over a hill, Theta one jumped out in mid air, grabbing the largest robot and flipping herself on top. She then ignited her two plasma blades and stabbed the machine, making it crash down to the ground while she jumped off. Meanwhile the UNSC troops were killing the remaining covenant and robots. When they were done they regrouped by the Hog only to see a smaller silver machine with a yellow eye, (I didn't want to use blue but he's still a monitor) and two of the gold machines

" _Greetings Reclaimers, while I wish you hadn't destroyed my sentinels, it was good that I have_ _managed to assess your skills. Oh how rude of me, I am 728 Unhallowed Guardian, monitor of Installation 849 also known as Vision by my creators. Now come, we would not like you to be disintegrated by the murderous Alliance of species heading our way."_

Guardian then teleports them and their vehicle away as two covenant Phantoms lands nearby. Twelve regular sentinels come out of the doorway along with two enforcers. The lead brute yells as the covenant charge. The sentinels fire and the combat commences.

Theta Two's POV

As they then materialize in a large room, A729 points her assault rifle at the monitor. "What is this construct, why are you not killing us?"

The monitor looks at her, surprised. _"You are Reclaimers, children of my_ _creators, I would no- oh my!"_ "What is it?" GYSGT Conner asks. _"The_ _meddlers have delved far too deep into this installation; they have released some of the Flood samples I have kept for research."_ His yellow eye flickers red in irritation. _"Deal with all of the meddlers and the parasite."_ He tells the two sentinel Majors. The two gold sentinels then fly off to a small opening at the far side of the spherical room.

"Out of curiosity, what is holding this platform up?" asks Corporal Adams. _"It is held up by gravity manipulation of course."_ The Forerunner AI replies as he floats over to a holographic console.

"That doesn't make me feel better."

Shipmaster Loro Malcumee POV

Panicked shouts were coming from the console as he listened to the brute shipmasters troops be slaughtered by the sentinels and flood forms. Why he had let the fool take charge of the attack was beyond him but he regretted it. Not really though, the brutes incompetence was clearly deserving of failure.He thought as his mandibles twitched into a grin _._ His troops were expendable though so- His train of thought was interrupted as an unggoy crew member yelled out. _What now._ He thought. "What is it?" he asked.

"Shipmaster Kyrluss has ordered a retreat for all of his troops sir." The creature answered in its timid voice.

"I told him to not let his troops back on his ship as the Parasite could sneak aboard!"

"He didn't listen." The grunt said before resuming its job. The brute himself then appeared on the console.

"The Parasite has invaded one of our hangars."

"I told you this would happen, before you ask I will not send reinforcements you stupid ape, your incompetence has been clear from the start. No I will not help you, Go rot as a form of the disgusting parasite."

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" shouted the brute before the Sanghelli cut the communications.

 _Why do the hierarchs favor these dumb animals?_ _They are stupid creatures, whose lower ranks follow without question but the higher ranking ones think themselves superior to us. Wait a second… they follow the prophets without question but ignore us? The only reason they would need an army without wits is if they planned to kill them when they are finished…._

Theta Two

"No we won't, why should we help you? Its your installation, not ours." Theta One and the gold eyed machine were having an argument.

" _Why_ _won't you understand?"_ The monitor yelled, its eye flickering red in anger. _"If the parasite spreads_ _throughout the ship and my installation, it will consume all sentient life. Don't you see? This is bigger than your war. If you won't help me the galaxy is doomed, the universe probably as well."_ Awkward silence then ensued as everyone calmed down.

"Fine, we'll do it but we will need better weapons."

" _Easily done"_ The monitor then had two crates of hard-light weapons lifted over by an enforcer. The monitor then started talking about the weapons, but A936 stopped listening as he looked at some dog tags in his hand…

 _Enter Flashback_

August 28, 2552. Reach, Groundside

Plasma bolts whizzed by them as the two Spartans ran, Theta two covering them with an assault rifle. A Wraith blast then hit beside them, sending wooden splinters up from the building they were standing by. Theta three pulled his Spartan Laser out and charged it up, a harsh whining then happened as it reached maximum charge. He pointed it at the wraith a ruby beam of light shot out and speared the tank, causing it to explode, A936 then dashed to a sniper post and started firing at the covenant. He spotted two banshees at the far end, he then told his teammate what he saw. Three nodded and the Spartans ran towards them, Three taking a mounted turret and covering their retreat. 936 saw a shimmer behind Theta Three and yelled out, a second too late as three was stabbed by an energy sword held by the now visible Spec-ops Sanghelli. Three turned and punched the elite two meters behind him. He grabbed at the fallen turret and shot at the elite, taking down the special forces elite. "Go!" he yelled as another elite jumped at him, slicing the turret but not the Spartan as he grabbed the elite and threw it two meters away into a broken wooden wall. Theta two turned and dashed to the banshee, turning back to see the large Spartan pick up an assault rifle and fire at a zealot approaching him. "Go, I'm not coming with you I'm buying you time." The large Spartan yelled as he smacked the elite away with the rifle, pulling out his combat knife and finishing it off. A jackal sniper then shot at the wounded Spartan, the warrior then threw a grenade at the sniper and finally fell from his injuries. A brute then shot a concussion rifle blast at the banshee next to Two's. He got in the banshee and headed to meet a company of ODSTs defending a UNSC base not seven miles north of his position.

 _End Flashback_

Theta Two then zoned back into the conversation, hearing the words. _"Pick which ones you want"_ From the monitor. He grabbed a binary rifle and dual boltshots. Theta One then grabbed two suppressors and a scattershot. Guardian then teleported the UNSC troops to a hangar near the top of the sphere _"You get away here, I would rather not have you infected, as_ _you will be without shields. You two however can help me destroy the infected ship, now call in your extraction please."_ The leading ODST then contacts the Frigate.[This is ODST Gunnery Sergeant Ryan Connor, we would like a way out of here, we have additional supplies as well.] [I copy GYSGT Connor, this is Flight Control, we will be sending a pelican to your location. Flight Control out.] "They'll be here shortly." _"Excellent, stay here until they get here, we have work to do."_ The monitor then teleportsthe two Spartans away.

 **Authors Note: Well this has been my longest chapter yet. The next will be out as soon as I'm done. Also the forerunner weapons are from halo 4 and will only be accessed by the Spartans, whereas the covenant weapons will be accessed by the ODSTs as well. If anyone wants that Elite Shipmaster to appear after a year by accident into the star wars universe. (On the covenant separatists side of course.) Also the flood? Who wants them to spread into SW universe and who wants them dealt with. Please review and have a nice day. EliteZealot936 out.**


	4. Chapter 4: Gateway Part Two

**Authors Note: Thanks for all the feedback. Two votes are yes for the Elites and One for yes, one for no on the flood. I'm still taking votes though so please review and enjoy the story.**

Unknown System, Forerunner construct surface, 6:17 September 1st, 2552.

Theta Two's POV

Guardian then teleported them away to a different hangar. The two Spartans then looked around the place to see 2 confused brute minors along with a brute stalker and three jackals barricading the door while preparing to leave in a Phantom approaching the hangar. The twp Spartans opened fire, One with her suppressors and Two with his boltshots. Two of the jackals died before they even activated their shields. A brute fired with its spiker while the Stalker hid in active camo.

Two jumped at the brute minor that was shooting them and broke its neck. He then fired at the last jackal with his boltshots, killing it. One killed another Minor and looked to see the phantom, and the brute stalker running towards it. She chased it and shot it in the back with her scattershot, disintegrating it. She then heard a loud roar and looked up as a Brute Chieftain jumped out of the phantom. A279 rolled to dodge, and a laser blast hit the chieftain. Unhallowed guardian's eye cooled down. _"Reclaimers, take this gunship and destroy that cruiser before it escapes. I will arrange your evacuation, here take this."_ The monitor throws a device at Two, he catches it and is about to ask what it does when the monitor teleports away. The Spartans get into the Phantom and fly towards the enemy cruiser.

As the Phantom lands inside the hangar Theta one jumps out the side, landing and killing the three grunts in the hangar. After they got out they disabled the phantoms anti-gravity drives, sending it falling to the floor. After they had been wandering the empty halls for a while, Two finally wonders why they haven't seen any hostiles when a swarm of red appears on his tracker. A lone jackal runs through the door and it shuts behind him. By the time he notices the Spartans a hard light round hits his head, ending the things life. They hear a repeating clang on the other side of the door, before more red dots crowed around where the door is on their trackers. The noise turns into a crescendo of clanging and banging as the door shudders, dents appear after a few seconds and then the door flies open as a swarm of things fly out at them. They retaliate with a flurry of hard light rounds, killing the swarm of combat forms and infection forms. Two kicks a corpse and examines the body. "This used to be a brute." He says. "I know, I guess we found the flood, now where is the control room, we need to overload the engines from there." Suddenly a plate slams into Theta one, pinning her against a wall. Two fires his dual boltshots rapidly, doing damage to the monstrous tank form that blew open the wall. He then switches to his Binary Rifle, one shot disintegrating it. He then pulls on the plate dislodging it from the wall which it was stuck in, releasing one. "Thanks" She says. "Not a problem." He replies as they walk down the hallways once more. They meet an increased amount of resistance from the flood, due to the combat forms finding them, but no covenant. After a few brief skirmishes they encounter a large group of flood trying to get into the control room of the ship. The two Spartans open up with their forerunner weapons but there are too many and they run out of ammo. One picks up a needler she finds laying on the ground and renews her fire on the creatures, while two picks up a carbine and starts firing. When it was all dealt with, two placed a UNSC spoofer on the door. It opened shortly and they walked in, rifles ready.

They notice two dead brute captains and a few grunts and start looking for the rest of the crew when they see a ball of flesh and bio-mass gathered up on the platform where a shipmaster would give orders from. The most distinct figure in it was a brute shipmaster, face in a snarl for eternity. They access a panel and initiate the overload, but notice a lone brute walk out with a concussion rifle. "Die!" it snarled and fired two shots of its rifle at them. They dodged and hid behind a short wall. When they looked again it was to hear screams coming from the brute as it mutated rapidly into the fiends they had been fighting. Two killed it before it could fully turn though, stopping it from becoming even more of a monster. _"No-one deserves that fate, you did good Spartan, now lets get out of here before the engines blow up."_ Artemis speaks inside his helmet. As they ran out of the ship they noticed a hangar. They saw two hunters fighting on ground level, while a few brutes were fighting back the flood, buying time for a chieftain to escape in a seraph bomber. The Spartans ran forward and jumped onto the bomber. "Sorry, but this is our ride" Theta One said as she kicked the chieftain off the vehicle. Two meanwhile jumped in the cockpit as Theta One disengaged the clamps holding the vehicle. She climbed in and closed the hatch as they rocketed forward out through the shields of the hangar, escaping the doomed ship as the engines detonated, throwing the ship forwards as explosions rocked the ship. The slipspace drive then went off, but something was strange, the portal reacted to the installation in an unknown way sending the ship through a portal into the unknown, heading away from this galaxy into deep space.

The two Spartans flew back to the installation, where the flood was being eliminated, largely due to the fact that there were no new bodies coming for them to infect. The sentinels restored the flood containment on the installation, and the covenant CCS vessel was moving towards the edge of the system. But it then started turning back. They then saw the whitish blue of slipspace portals. Three SDV class heavy corvettes were coming out of slipspace. _"Reclaimers, you must leave this system at once, there are far too many for your ship to take. This installation can activate a portal that can leave here, just use the device that I gave one of your kind to come back."_ ["Alright you heard him."] The commander spoke through the comms. ["We need to leave and to do it fast as it looks like they spotted us.] "We copy, this is Theta 1, we are heading to your location." The UNSC vessel then flew towards the top of the installation. The stolen seraph flew into one of the hangar bays along with about 25 sentinels that Guardian gave them before the four spires on the ball started glowing. Four beams shot upwards and merged, forming a sphere shaped portal that disappeared after the Frigate past through it.

Unidentified system, 8:17, September 1st, 2552

Commander Fenwick's POV

"Status report!" She yelled after the Shadows of the Past emerged from the portal into an unknown system. "The engines cut out on us Ma'am." A crew member yells out. "Weapons systems too." The weapons officers adds. The navigational officer then looks at his screen. "Sensors are detecting four planets in this system, the green one looks like it could support life." "Scan that one until our systems are back online, if it can support life, then maybe we might have to worry about more aliens." "Yes ma'am" The crew member replies.

Unknown planet, Atmosphere, 21 BBY

Theta Two's POV

Two pelicans shot down to the surface of an unknown planet. Their orders were to investigate the planet, if it was empty then they set up a base there, if not then they would talk and hopefully get a peace agreement. Hopefully, if not there was a contingency plan but they'd rather not use it. The Pelican entered the atmosphere of the planet, shaking a bit from the turbulence. The rear hatch opened once they were in the atmosphere, showing the marines the jungles and an ocean on the planet's surface. Theta two stands up, a light rifle in his hands. The scans had shown a large group of heat signatures, possibly an animal rich location or a village. As they flew overhead and saw no life save a few new species of animals. They found a large plateau on a mountain clear of trees. They landed there and started to set up, the two Spartans and four ODST securing the perimeter while marines started setting up a base. More transports came shortly after, building a base. (Looks like a fortress base from halo wars without the turrets. Instead has towers with machine guns on them.) Alpha base, as it was to be called, was fully operational. They then started mining metals and finding other materials.

Aboard the Shadows of the Past

"Alpha base has been completed commander." A crewman tells the Commander as she walked back onto the bridge, having been gone eating lunch. "Good" She replies before a crewman yells out. "Ma'am, new contact in the system, unknown ship class and their sending us a transmission." _What now._ She thinks before saying. "Put it through" "Puny humans, surrender your ship or die!" A yellow and tan robot yelled through the comms. "You know what screw this" she says before cutting the channel. "Hey I was talki-" The robot yells as it is cut off. "Charge up the weapons, deploy pelicans. Prepare evasive maneuvers." Everyone rushed to their jobs.

Dozens of vulture droids poured out of the hangars of the Separatists ship, flying towards the UNSC ships. The Pelicans of the UNSC fired missiles and started firing their chain guns, destroying a few vultures.

Commander Fenwicks POV

" _MAC gun charged"_ Hades said. "Fire" She replied. The ship then shook as the main cannon fired, destroying the Separatist ships shields. "Fire Archer missile pods" she said before they fired as well. But to their disappointment the ship shot down over two thirds of the missiles. The missiles that hit damaged the ships main cannon and some other cannons, allowing a few pelicans to get into the ships hangars.

Sergeant Adams POV

Just great, he was promoted for his actions and the ship escaped the covenant onslaught only to get attacked by robots. The droids kept coming from dropships, although their fighters would sometimes land and walk around firing until they got their head blown of by a rocket launcher or Spartan laser. A group of supers then started firing at him and a few marines standing by him. One marine wasn't fast enough and got shot, falling to the ground in a spasm until he died from more shots. A marine then chucked a grenade at the group, killing all but three. One of the marines on the machine guns on a tower mowed them down. More battle droids attacked, shifting his attention so that he didn't see that one of the supers survived, shooting him. Adams then killed it and a warthog came rushing from the underground garage, killing all the surviving droids. They then noticed another dropship. _Why can't I catch a break_ he thought as he yelled for the marines to prepare for the next wave.

Theta Two's POV

The Pelican shook as it took fire from the enemy fighters. The Pilot announced that they were approaching the enemy ship and Theta Two got out of his seat and walked to the front of the vehicle to see if that was the case. As he looked out the front canopy they went into a spin, avoiding enemy fire. The enemy ship, (A Munificient class frigate, look it up) was a long vessel, having an elevated bridge near the front, along with a large dual-barrel cannon which the Past crippled early on in the fight. It was still firing with its secondary cannons though, which the Past was mostly avoiding due to the long range between the ships. One of the red blasts then caught the Pelican on the wing, sending it spiraling toward one of the ships hangars. It managed to fire a missile at the shield generators protecting the hangar. An emergency blast door started to close but the Pelican sailed through upside down, roof scraping against the floor as it slid across it. An elevator door opened and two battle droids walked out, only to have the transport crush them as it slammed into a wall. Another door opened and five droids walked out, pointing their guns at the ship. The droid commander shouted. "Please exit the vehicle with your hands in the air!" "Why did you say please?" Asked another. "Oh yeah." "Exit the vehicle now!" It tried again. The door then opened and to hulking armored figures climbed out, rifles in hand. Theta one held her Scattershot and two held his light rifle. The droids fired at them, draining their shields by a third. Two then fired three shots, killing some droids while One went invisible and snuck up behind the other two, smashing their heads together. The four ODSTs then came out of the pelican along with the pilot. _  
"Well that was easy."_ Artemis said inside Two's helmet.

 **Authors Note: Heres my longest chapter yet, hope you enjoyed it. My next update will be probably in a few weeks so bye until then.**


	5. Chapter 5: New war and old allies

**Authors Note** **:** **Hi guys, I am back with a new chapter, sorry for the time till this update but I've been busy for a while. Since there have been no more votes its still the same. Also, BBY stands for before battle of Yavin. Since I'm sure you guys want to read the next chapter, here it is.**

Separatist Frigate, Unknown System, 21BBY

Theta Two's POV

The UNSC troops gathered at an elevator shaft that led to a hallway, which led to the bridge according to Artemis. The doors then opened up. "Hey, are your joints messing up too?" A droid asked before it walked out of the elevator. "Yes- Aaah" The other droid replies as its hit with an overcharged plasma pistol from an ODST. Two ODSTs drag the two deactivated droids into a small room nearby. The Pilot and the ODSTs leave through a different door, heading for hopefully another hangar while the Spartans head for the bridge. They then go up the elevator. When they reached the hallway they started walking towards the bridge. Suddenly two droidekas roll down the hall, unfolding as they stop. The two Spartans dive out of the way into cover before the laser blasts hit them. A936 chucks a grenade down the hall, it detonates sending up shrapnel but the droids are perfectly fine. He curses under his breath. _"Now, now, watch your language."_ His AI tells him. "What do you suggest I do then?" " _Gently roll the grenade through the shield."_ "Fine" He replies before signaling to the other Spartan. They then simultaneously roll the grenades under the shields, causing the droids to blow up into scrap. The two Spartans then walk towards the doors of the bridge. Theta one then walks forward makes a few cuts with an energy sword. Then she slams into the door, damaging it. She does it again, breaking it down with a jarring crash. "Stop right there!" A tactical droid yells from inside. They step into the bridge, seeing six battle droids and the tactical droid pointing blasters at them. "One more step and I blow this ship up!" It yells. One of the battle droids looks nervously at the tactical droid. "You didn't tell us you were going to blow us up!" It says. "Just shut up" the leading droid replies." "Yes sir" While they were talking, the AI has been hacking into the droids and the ships data logs, learning as much stuff before the droid yells. "You know what, Goodbye." The tactical droid says before hitting the detonator. SELF DESTRUCT IN 30 SECONDS a voice yells. Theta One yells into her helmet. "Are all of you at the hangar?" [Yes] the sergeant replies "then go, the ship will blow up in 25 seconds!" [What about you?] "Don't worry, go!" she yells. She then tells Two, "We are going EVA" He nods and chucks a frag at the window. SELF DESTRUCT in 10 SECONDS! The grenade blows up, breaking the glass, the vacuum of space providing the momentum for the two Spartans to escape.

7…6…5…4…3…2…1 The ship then explodes, sending the two Spartans hurtling away in space, until they grab onto a piece of wreckage.

An hour later

A pelican's spotlight shines onto the two Spartans. [This is pelican 092 reporting in, we found them. They are then picked up and whisked back to the Past.

As the two Spartans walk in they salute. "Good to see you made it, We're hunting down all the remains of these robot forces as I speak. How much do we know about our new enemy now?" Theta two takes out Artemis from his AI slot. A silver hologram of a woman in ancient Greek battle armor and a cloak carrying a bow appears on the pedestal. _"We know that our new enemy is fond of using robots for one thing, for another they are called the Confederacy of Independent Systems, or the Separatist Alliance. They are an Independent group of systems that separated from a government known as the galactic republic. They are both currently at war with one another, and we are apparently caught in the middle."_ "Wonderful." The commander replied, she then added "Which is the more powerful group right now?" _"It would appear that neither has the upper hand, while the CIS outnumber the republic with their droids, the clone troopers of the republic are smarter, and better shots."_ "Good to know, but is their anything else?" _"Yes actually, there is an unknown anomaly in this galaxy called the Force. I have not been able to discover much about its origins but I have discovered a lot of history around it. I would suggest reading about this on your spare time though, as there is a lot to know. The short version is though that there are two major groups, one is known as the Jedi, who are allied with the republic, and the Sith, who are smaller in number, but are allied with the CIS. The Jedi are the supposedly the defenders of justice, and were like a mixture between police and diplomats. They do not use this force for lethal means, for the reason that it is against their code. They are now generals in this clone army. The Sith are the complete opposite though, using this force to kill. I would not recommend close quarters with either group however. They use a weapon known as the light saber, an energy sword used for deflecting the blaster bolts, or just cutting you. They are recognizable by carrying these, the Jedi carry green, blue, and purple bladed weapons, while the Sith carry red."_

"Ok then, at least we know who we are fighting now, is there any chance that we could ally with this Republic?" _"Maybe, but we would have to travel quite a distance as we are just a few systems away from Separatist Space, however it appears they have been expanding."_ "Well then it appears we need more supplies, I want us to have more bases on the surface, and scans of the surrounding systems, maybe even design smaller variants of the ODPs if you have the time." _"Aye ma'am"_

In the next month bases Bravo, Charlie, and Delta are established on the surface, (the two former looking like Alpha base while Delta looks like crow's nest from halo 3) They also establish three mini ODPs, each equipped with a frigate weight MAC cannon, around the planet. Longsword patrols start examining the rest of the system. Also, a UNSC distress signal was found in a neighboring system. Spartans A936 and A729 along with A1C Haynes go to investigate in a Longsword interceptor.

Theta Two's POV

The Spartan was sitting in his chair, listening to the distress signal again, it was unusual that they found it anyway. How did a lost UNSC vessel end up in another galaxy, well then again, they ended up there too. He replayed the message. ["This is UNSC vessel CFV-88 Spirit of Fire, all UNSC vessels, please respond. Our slipspace drive is gone, and our weapons systems are damaged."] Theta two wondered what they had discovered that warranted dumping their Drive. Oh well, he thought, we'll ask them when we get there. The pilot spoke up "We will be exiting slipspace shortly." Theta Two then looked out the window and zoned out.

 _Enter Flashback_

 _August 21_ _st_ _, 2552, Reach, groundside_

A Wraith mortar blast slams next to the UNSC defenders of a small base on the side of a canyon. The UNSC marines and most of fire team theta, excluding Theta four, Theta One was working on a damaged Pelican, trying to get it operational as the Covenant onslaught tried to get in. A marine pops his head out to fire a grenade launcher at a file of grunts, scattering them, before dying from a jackal sniper. Thetas two and three helped defend the entrance. The Wraith moved in, its plasma turret firing, the marines ducked before a UNSC pelican flew over head, firing ANVIL missiles at the tank, destroying it. ["Go, the other pelican is ready"] Theta one yelled over the comm. The troops ran to the transport. Two noticed something after they took off, two Banshees diving in on the other Pelican. {Spartan, on your six!] the marine pilot yells before the transport gets blasted with the fuel rod guns, sending Theta One crashing to the bottom of the chasm, right in the middle of a Covenant convoy. "Lets get out of here" Three tells the pilot, "There's nothing we can do." "Agreed" The pilot replies as he accelerates away before the base detonates, pieces crashing down. Theta Two snipes the two covenant fighters before setting his weapon down and sitting in the seat.

 _End Flashback_

Theta Twos POV

"The pilot announces, "We're here" before exiting slipspace and flying toward the large, seemingly derelict vessel. Large letters on the side clearly state UNSC Spirit of Fire. He wondered what they would find on the mysterious ship.

On the Spirit of Fire

Activating AI construct SNA1292-4 Serina

A silver blue light appears on the bridge, a holographic woman stands up. _"Its been too long, I was beginning to think that we wouldn't be found. Wait, one Longsword? I was expecting a bigger party but better than nothing I guess. I guess I'll defrost the captain and maybe Anders, oh and I should probably scan the ship. That bit of infection I found has been sealed off, so I guess I'll get Red team up as well to get rid of it."_ She hears footsteps, and then Red team followed by Anders, Cutter and two marines enter. _"Sleep well captain?" "_ Well enough Serina, what's the news?" _"A single Longsword fighter is staying a fixed distance away; they appear to be waiting for us to communicate."_ "Okay then send a message." _"Aye sir"_ The AI replied, before sending a message. [This is UNSC Spartan III A729 reporting to Spirit of Fire, please respond.] "This is Captain James Cutter of the UNSC Spirit of Fire, I guess we missed a lot." ["That you did captain, permission to board?] "Granted, though I expect a recount of what we missed while we were floating in space" [Agreed]

Theta Twos POV

The Longsword gently sat down into the hangar bay, the two Spartans leaving the vessel while the pilot stayed on board. Five minutes later they entered into the bridge. Jerome looked at their armor when they entered, "Never seen that armor before, and is that an ODST helmet?" "It's the Spartan variant but yes." Two answered "You're a Spartan?" Theta Two answers "Yes, while you went explored space we were made to fight the Covenant in the 28 years you were gone" "Are there any 2s left?" "Some of Blue Team, Gray Team, maybe a few others." "Colonies?" "Reach just fell, along with most of the 3s and 2s."

Cutter intervenes "That's bad, now where the hell are we?" "You won't like the answer captain" Theta Two replies.

"So you mean to say we're in another galaxy that has some people who have what amounts to space magic?" "Basically" "Well, we can't exactly help you without a slipspace drive" "We know, so we brought you one. Where did you people go anyway, and why did you dump your slipspace drive?" "We tracked down a signal to Arcadia from a alien relic, it sent us there, where we found a covenant force, Professor Anders got taken by a large Elite known as an Arbiter to an unknown system, it had a hollow planet, built by the same aliens who built the other installations. My guess is that the covenant intended to build a fleet there, and destroy us, Sergeant Forge defeated this Arbiter Elite and sacrificed himself to detonate the drive, we escaped and have been drifting ever since." "Wow, long story" Theta One said "Now, let's get that drive installed and your crew to our current base"

 **Authors Note: Another chapter is done, hope you guys enjoyed it, I added the Spirit of Fire because the UNSC needed more firepower, The voting for the Elites has been settled: 2 to 0 in their favor, but the Flood is at a tie please rate and review and have a nice day! EliteZealot out**


	6. Chapter 6: Counterattack

**Authors note: Hi guys, good to see you're still reading, this is the next installment, and by the way I revised the first two chapters a bit. I would like to thank Mr Obama, Anonymous, and TheFlood for more recent reviews! Still voting on the flood entering the story but I won't accept any more votes after the next chapter is up. Elites will probably appear the chapter after the republic does, or one after that. By the way Hades is a dumb AI, Artemis and Serina are Smart AIs. Please enjoy!**

Orbit, Terra System, 21 BBY

Theta Two's POV

On the UNSC Spirit of Fires bridge all of the current Spartans as well as Captain Cutter and Ellen Anders were talking about some new data the two resident smart AIs had decrypted, they discovered a Separatist base the next system away. They are planning to attack it. "Well how do you suppose we attack a base protected by four frigates in orbit, and the few hundred battle droids on the surface." Serina face palmed before pointing at the Spartans. "Fine, we'll commence the attack. Cutter said before walking out of the bridge.

Lead Separatist ship, bridge. Separatist System

A droid walks up to the tactical droid "Sir, the slaves are not working hard enough" "Then shoot them" It responds "Okay boss" the droid looks out the view port, he sees two portals "Energy spikes, massive!" a droid yells out before the tactical droid sees two ships emerge "Sir, one of those ships is over three times as big as us." "All crew, battle stations" The lead droid announces.

Spirit of Fire

" _Oh look, a welcome party!"_ Serina says. "Really Serina" _"Fine, firing main cannons"_ The Spirits two MAC cannons fire, destroying a frigate. Hundreds of vulture droids fly out of the hangars of the enemy ships. "Launch fighters, tell them to stay in their formations!" Cutter yells. _"Sir, our fighters are outnumbered 3 to 1"_ "Maybe but the enemy is outclassed." Dozens of sabers and longswords counter the enemy fighters. The Past fires its MAC, decimating the shields of another  
Separatists frigate. In the chaos, the separatists don't notice five pelicans fly towards the planet's surface.

Theta Two's POV

The rear door opens, revealing a mountain range; he sees the separatist base, signaling to the three ODSTs behind him they all jump out of the Pelican, falling until they activate their jetpacks, landing on the surface of a mountain. Two turns and salutes, watching the aerial vehicles fly away to where the main assault will gather and attack the base. "Let's get walking" GYSGT Connor says before they start walking towards the base.

Theta Ones POV

The pelicans land, releasing their cargo of four warthogs; one Troop transport, one Gauss hog, and two machine gun hogs. They also released the scorpion they brought. The marines, under one sergeant Adams, mounted the five vehicles. A729 had worked with him before he was promoted, and knew he was a capable marine. Theta One and Red team gathered around the lead pelican to prepare for the assault. "This will be easy compared with fighting the covenant" Alice spoke up. "Never underestimate your enemy, we still don't know everything about the mission, there could be surprises." Jerome answered. "We still have to receive further data from Theta Two and his team."

Theta Twos POV

The UNSC team walked to the edge of a plateau and got down onto their stomachs, theta two looking through the scope of his SRS-37 hard light prototype rifle, (this being developed by an ONI operative in Delta base on their spare time. It looks like a standard sniper rifle, but shoots a hard light round with no vapor trail and little noise and that disintegrates its targets.) He activates Promethean Vision, allowing him to see through the walls of the base. He sees a Neomonidian Officer leaving the building, heading towards a shuttle waiting on a platform. [This is Theta two, I see two tanks waiting for you, and an escaping VIP, permission to follow?] He calls in on his radio [Permission granted, don't let the bastard get away.] "I won't" He whispers under his breath before jumping off the plateau and activating his jetpack, carrying him 50 meters from the platform. He grabs onto the edge of the cliff and climbs along it toward the shuttle. He looks back and sees the 3 ODSTs running towards the front of the base. An explosion sounds out from the front of the base. He turns and keeps climbing towards the ship. He hauls himself up onto the platform. He activates an energy sword and stabs the left engine. A droid comes out of the ship "Hey, you're not supposed to be here!" it yells before he grabs it and throws it off the cliff. "Who is not supposed to be here" another battle droid asks as it walks down the ramp. The black and green Spartan cuts the droid in half with his sword before proceeding up the ramp. "Why are we not taking off!" the alien yells. "I don't know, something is wrong with the engine" "Where's the two other droids?" the officer asks. "I found one" A menacing voice says before the pilot droids head comes off and he is picked up by a menacing armored behemoth with a weird light saber in its hand and a strange rifle on its back, Its reflective blue visor stares at him before he passes out.

Theta Ones POV

The Warthog swerves to avoid a shot from the tanks as they fire on them, she rolls out of the passenger seat seconds before the warthog is blown up by a tank blast. Jerome and an ODST fire their Spartan lasers at one, blowing it up while Douglas fires upon the other with his rocket launcher before the Scorpion fires, destroying the Separatist vehicle. Alice then proceeds to fire her heavy machine gun at the remaining infantry, mowing them down along with the warthog's gun and the machine gun on the scorpion. The remaining battle droids are swiftly eliminated by the combined fire.

Theta One walks over to the Sergeant. "How many men did we lose?" "Out of twenty five marines, seven dead, four wounded" Sergeant Adams replies. "we'll proceed into the base, wait here sergeant" "Yes ma'am"

Theta Twos POV

He called in an evacuation ship to the rear platform, throwing the Neomonidian in the second it arrives. A marine looks at him "What's this hunk of trash?" "An enemy officer" "I'll make sure it goes straight to the Spirit" He replies before saluting as the ship takes off. Theta Two then looks back and proceeds to walk into the base.

As he is walking along he notices a lack of droids in the area before four droids with electric staffs. He aims his rifle and shoots, disintegrating one before deflecting a staff with his rifle. He ignites his two swords before rushing the gray robots, the first droid losing an arm to a flurry of blows from the Spartan. He uses his blades to deflect the other droids staffs before flipping over another droid and stabbing it though the back, bringing the blade up, eviscerating it. _"That's two down"_ Artemis says before both of the remaining magna guards attack. "Where were you a minute ago?" _"Hacking into these stupid robots"_ One of the magna guards promptly starts hitting the one armed one repeatedly with its staff. _"This is surprisingly fun"_ "Glad to know your having fun" The one armed one then stabs the AI controlled one in the eye. It then promptly smashes its staff through the Separatist droid in revenge. _"That wasn't so hard"_ "Tell that to the six battle droids behind you." The battle droids fire at the rogue magna guard killing it. _"It was fun while it lasted"_ Artemis said before Theta Two fires his Light rifle at the droids, eliminating them. He puts it on his back with his Prototype sniper rifle before walking down another hallway.

Theta Ones POV

The group of four Spartans walked down the hallway. Their motion trackers showed ten red dots. The Spartans pulled out their weapons, A729 her dual energy swords, Alice and Jerome with dual SMGs, and Douglas his shotgun. Ten commando droids then show up, six engaging with vibroblades while four stay back with their blasters. A729 engages two in CQC, slashing and hacking at them while Douglas kills one with a shot to the head before having another knocking his weapon away. He then picks it up, rips its head off and throws the body at one of the ranged ones. Jerome fires his SMGs at one, killing it before it reaches him. Another comes up behind him and knocks away his weapons, he then grabs it and brings it up over his shoulder headfirst into the ground. He then pulls out his knife and attacks the captain. Alice kills one with her SMGs before another jumped at her, knocking away one of her weapons. She shoves it to the ground and stomps on its head, crushing it. She then fires her remaining SMG at another, wounding it before Theta One, having finished her opponents cuts it in half. The droid captain attacks Jerome, only to find a combat knife driven into its left arm. It throws a grenade at Jerome, who reacts by quickly tossing it away. The lead droid escapes by running away down a corridor; Theta One pursues it but is stopped by a group of six B1 battle droids. She defeats them, cutting five of them into molten chunks. The last one gets shot in the eye, blowing its head off. She looks over to see Theta Two standing at the end of the hallway.

Theta Two's POV

He walks over to the other Spartans "The rest of the base is secured; my Promethean vision detects no more enemies." "Then let's go, there are other bases on this planet and we need to eliminate them all, how is the space battle?" Theta One asks "Not a single ship left" He answers "Evac?" "Took care of" The Spartans then run to the back landing pad while the marines secure the facility. Two falcons are waiting, the Spartan twos head for one, while the threes head for the other. They both take off, heading in opposite directions to different bases on the surface.

UNSC Spirit of Fire

The ships troops were busy, loading supplies into pelicans and Albatrosses to be delivered to the troops on the ground. On the bridge Cutter is watching the Sentinels cut the wreckage from the battle into smaller pieces, the veteran soldier wondered when humanity would be done with war, heck there were humans in this galaxy too so probably never. He just wished he could see his wife again. _"Captain, Commander Fenwick has sent a call"_ "Put it through Serina" _"Aye, sir"_ The AI replied before activating the comm. [Captain, the battle is going well on the surface, but I was wondering, what are we going to call ourselves if the republic shows up? What will we tell them?]

In the Interrogation room

An ONI operative is interrogating the Neomonidian officer that A936 had captured. "Okay, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." If I talk do I get a reduced sentence?" "No, you get a quick death" "I will never betray the Separatist alliance!" "Have it your way" She replies before opening a briefcase. She pulls out a stun grenade activates it and walks out of the room. "What's this? Aaaahh my eyes!" The operative smiles and walks back into the room, seeing the alien covering its eyes, its eardrums most likely damaged as well. "Still not ready to talk?" "Never" "She pulls out a M6 socom pistol and shoots him in the foot making blood splatter on the floor from the bloody hole. "Aaaaaaahhhhh! What kind of method was that?" "That, that was because you're being stupid. Now, will you talk?" "Maybe" "I need a yes." Is all she says before shocking the alien for three seconds, causing him to scream. "I'll talk" "Why are you expanding?" "The separatist need more materials, we were setting up a factory on this planet." "Why did you attack us?" "It was a malfunction in the droids programming" "Yeah right" She raises her pistol. "Okay, it was because I thought that your primitive ship would be easily destroyed and we could use the survivors for slaves" "You killed our men for no reason other than the fact that you wanted slaves and couldn't get them because you were too stupid to do reconnaissance?" 'Well when you put it like that" "Don't need to hear excuses, now where are your superior officers hiding these days?" "I don't know!" "You probably don't actually, so I'm done with you. Guards dump this trash out an airlock" Two marines come in and drag the alien away" "You human dog, you won't get away with this!" _I already have._ She thinks before standing up and leaving the room.

Hidden separatist ship

The commando droid captain stands by menacing cyborg "Sir, my memory banks have footage of these unidentified organics." "While that is good, you have failed me you stupid droid" The cyborg ignites a light saber and cuts the droids head off. "Helm, get us away from this UNSC, I must report to Count Dooku about this wars new players" "Roger roger"

Republic Venator class ship Resolute

"General, we found a communication from a group called the UNSC, they want to meet a republic diplomat to make an alliance." Obi-Wan Kenobi thought about it for a second "Even if they're not much, it says here they have destroyed five separatist frigates. It appears the separatists attacked first as they always do, let's get it cleared with the Chancellor and the council and then we will go." "Yes sir"

 **Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed the sixth installment. The next chapter will have the republic in it, I promise, and then I will most likely take a short break to work on another story, remember if you don't vote soon on the flood I get to break the tie with my own vote. I'm happy I have finally broken the 10 000 word barrier. Have a nice day, EliteZealot936 Out**


	7. Chapter 7: Alliances Formed

**Authors Note: Well the vote is over, flood are coming in later. Thanks to all who reviewed. I am sorry it took so long to update though, I am thinking of doing a story about a female ODST aboard the Pillar of Autumn. Please let me know what you think of the idea and PM me for any OCs for that story, or for this story actually, I may need some later on. Enjoy!**

Resolute, Unidentified System, 22BBY

After a few days the Resolute was cleared to go negotiate with the UNSC, the clone wars had started to die down from the republic systems in preparation for something. This had made both the UNSC and Republic uneasy. They both were bolstering defenses in all frontline systems.

"Sir, we will be coming out of hyperspace shortly. Is something wrong general?" "This doesn't seem right, if this UNSC has been here his entire time, why haven't we encountered them before?" "They might just like keeping to themselves sir" "Perhaps" Obi-wan replied. The view screen suddenly shifted from the bright lines to regular space. "Sir, I am detecting the remains of two separatist ships." "Only two?" "It appears that small droids are cutting apart the remains of the ships and bringing them to the planet's surface." "That explains where the ships went" They then see two battleships come out from behind the moon. "Sir, the larger ship is over two times larger than us. It measures at about 2500 meters." "I noticed trooper" Obi-wan murmurs under his breath, something's not right. He thought "There are no midiclorians on those ships!" "Sir, you said that all life had them." "Not on these two ships or on the planet." "Are they droids?" A hologram of an officer appeared. [This is Captain James Cutter of the UNSC Spirit of Fire, Identify yourselves.] "This is General Kenobi of the Galactic Republic, I take you're the one we meet with." [Yes, would you rather meet on our ship, or yours] "Ours, if it's no inconvenience" [Fine, we will meet shortly] the captain says before disconnecting. "They're not droids" Obi-wan says to commander cody

Spirit of Fire

"Sir, I would not advise you go" The AI told Cutter "I have to Serina, and with the Spartans I'm sure I'll be fine." "Which Spartans are you taking?" "Since the General is a Jedi, all of them." He then turned and walked out of the bridge, Red team following him. "Spartans?" They turn "Take care of the captain" They nod before walking to the hangar; they see Theta One and two leaning on the Pelican. A729 talking to the Pilot. "Spartans, let's go." Cutter says, the pilot and the Spartan 3s salute before getting into the vehicle. Cutter and red team gets in the Pelican before it takes off, flying out of the hangar towards the Venator.

Resolute, Hangar

The military green craft flew through the shield of the hangar. All the clone troopers in the hangar looked. "These guys are primitive, they still use slug throwers." A trooper says. "Don't forget that these primitives have destroyed six separatist ships." A maintenance clone tells him "They don't even have shields, how tough could they be?" The trooper replies. They watch the drop ships door open. "Whoa" The trooper says, those guys are huge." They watched as five massive armored behemoths walk out, along with an officer.

Theta Two's POV

He walked out of the Pelican and saw several white soldiers and a few of what looked to be technicians staring at them. He returned the stare until the rest of the Spartans left the vehicle. The UNSC then left the hangar, heading for the bridge, before they entered the bridge of the ship, the two clones standing guard stopped them. "Please leave your weapons outside" The left trooper tells them. "Sorry but we have to follow protocol." The right one adds "It is fine" Cutter replies before giving them his sidearm. The Spartans give the clones their rifles and sidearm's. "Thanks, you may proceed." The doors open and Cutter and the Spartans walk in.

Obi-wan turns and looks at the new arrivals. "So you all are part of the UNSC, hello, I am Obi-wan Kenobi" "I am James Cutter, captain of the UNSC Spirit of fire, and currently the leader of all the UNSC forces in this area" "Please to meet you, and who are they?" Obi-wan asks pointing towards the Spartans. "That's classified" Of course it is, Obi-wan thinks. "We noticed your ships use projectile weapons, why?" "Why not?" "It's just, our weapons seem more effective." "That's how we have killed five of the separatist ships?" "I see your point, now about this alliance?" "We will help the war effort by utilizing all of our available personnel and resources. In exchange, you could give us intelligence on the separatists and help us develop shielding technology." "Agreed" Obi-Wan says.

9th age of Reclamation, Sanghelli Assault Carrier Shadow of Intent

"Will it live Oracle, can it be saved?" Rtas Vadum says to 343 Guilty Spark. "It is just a message, success!" The ancilla replies. "Let it play" The message of Cortana plays. "High Charity, the covenant holy city, is on its way with an army of flood. On the other side of the portal is a solution, a way to stop the flood. I can't say more, the Gravemind, it knows I'm in the system." "I'm sorry" Guilty Spark says to the chief, who is looking at cortana. "No matter Oracle, we've heard enough. Our fight is through the portal, with the Brutes and the bastard Truth!" Rtas says as the elites roar. "Fine, we will stay here, hold out as long as we can." Lord Hood says "Did you not hear, your world is doomed. A Flood army, a Gravemind has you in its sights. You barely survived a small infestation." "And you Shipmaster just glassed half a continent, maybe the flood isn't all I should be worrying about." "One single flood spore can destroy a species, were it not for the Arbiters counseling I would have glassed the entire planet!" Miranda Keyes speaks up "Sir, with all due respect, what about Cortana's solution" "Cortana? She could be corrupted for all we know; her solution could be a Flood trap." "We should take a force through and find out for sure." "What we should do is understand Commander, is that this is humanities final stand, at Earth. We go we risk everything, every last man woman and child. If we stay, we might just stand a chance." "I'll find Cortana's solution, and I will bring it back" The Master Chief says. "Earth is all we have left; do you really trust Cortana that much?" "Sir, yes Sir" "This is either the best decision you've ever made or the worst. Hell Chief, I doubt I'll live to find out which."

UNSC controlled system, 22BBY

Cutter's POV

" _Captain, the energy shield schematics, well not as advanced as the Covenants, will jumpstart UNSC technology forward decades, but if the Insurrectionists get their hand on them, well let's just say they will become a lot more dangerous ."_ "I know Serina, but how long until we can have one built?" _"Two and a half weeks, minimum to get ones built and installed on the Past and the Spirit of Fire_." "Well, I was hoping for them by the attack on the nearest Separatist planet in one and a half." _"Could you move the attack date for two weeks_?" "Fine, but I expect you to try and have it done" "I'll design one compatible with our ship, but the techs better be able to build it." "I hope so to, because I'm not sure if the Spirit can withstand more abuse." _"I hope so too, because technically I am the ship."_

Two weeks later

The UNSC ships jump into the system, closely followed by two Venator cruisers. The UNSC ships open fire, damaging the seven enemy ships. The Republic ships move in for the kill, blasting the hulls of the Separatist ships. Fighters launch from the ships and engage. Explosions and debris of fighters cover the battlefield.

Theta Ones POV

Inside the past

"Pop the hatch." Theta One says. "Yes Ma'am" The pilot replies before the Pelican drops out of the hangar, followed closely by six others and four republic gunships. Flying in a V formation, they rocket towards the planet. "Three vultures follow, shooting down a pelican, which spirals out of control and explodes. A Longsword and a V19 torrent swoop in and destroy the pursuing craft before pulling up back into the fight. One of the gunships gets hit with AA fire from the ground. A wing blows off and its smashes into the ground. A pelican fires 2 ANVIL missiles at the AAT tanks that were firing at the drop ships.

"All troops, go go go!" An ODST yells before all the marines, Clones, ODSTs and The two Spartans run out and fire at approaching infantry. A Warthog gets dropped off of one of the Pelicans. A marine jumps in and they fire the machine gun at the droids. Bullets and blaster bolts fire across the terrain, striking both sides, a SPNKR missile shoots and slams into a group of eight super battle droids, destroying five and pelting the others with shrapnel. The clones fire at the droids, killing many of them, but more approach. Two Scorpion tanks roll forward and fire, scattering the droids. Three vulture droids swoop down firing at the Clones and Marines. A clone fires a RPS-6 rocket at one, blowing off the wing and causing it to crash into another. The other is blown out of the sky by a scorpion shell. 12 droid snipers in the trees open fire, killing two marines and a clone before clones fire their rifles, killing a few, while marines and ODSTs with DMRs and sniper rifles fire, killing seven more of the droids. All the surviving battle droids fall back into the trees. Two Warthogs and three speeder bikes pursue them.

The troops set up a command center, putting fallen trees and broken pieces of metal to serve as barricades before an elephant gets brought in, along with more vehicles. Inside the elephant the ODST and several clones and marines look at the tactical data being provided from the Shadows of the Past. Two falcons fly overhead, patrolling the skies. "Sergeant, I understand that you command your men, but shouldn't we focus on the factories?"Commander Cody says. GYSGT Connor then replies. "Others will deal with the droid factories Commander Cody; I think we need to focus on the remaining ground forces and on taking the shipyards away from the Separatists." "With all due respect, I don't think a small group of your marines can breach those factories, the Seppies usually defend them with everything they have." "Your right, but we're not sending the marines"

Jerome's POV

Red team was moving closer to the factory via Pelican, having deployed separately from the main assault to sneak into main factory, collect data and schematics on the droids, and blow it up. [ETA thirty seconds till landing.] The pilot's voice says over the speakers. Jerome stands up, an assault rifle in his hands, Spartan laser on his back. The other two Spartans stand up. [AA fire incoming, we're coming in hot!] The pilot says before the Pelican is hit and goes down, crashing straight through the roof of one of the factories. Thirty battle droids arrange themselves in a semi circle around the destroyed craft. Douglas pops out and fires a rocket, killing six battle droids before the rest return fire. Hi ducks back down. "Alice, crowd control please." Jerome says. "On it!" She says before standing up and firing her heavy machine gun at the crowd. "All units, find cover!" A battle droid yells before a hail of bullets penetrates its head, killing it. Jerome jumps out from the wreckage and fires his assault rifle. Douglas fires a DMR at the droids as well, and after two more minutes, no droid is moving. "So much for sneaking into the factory." Alice says. Three droidekas roll out of a hallway, Douglas sees them before they unfold and fires, the rocket scattering its pieces all over the place. The other two droidekas unfold and fire. The Spartans scatter, avoiding the lasers before returning fire with their heavy weapons. The Spartans all concentrate on one droid, the Spartan laser weakening the shield so that the other weapons punch through and kill the droid. They do the same to the other droid. "I think this was a distraction for them to get reinforcements here." Douglas says. "What makes you say that?" Jerome asks before turning around to look at three AAT tanks, and three lines of super battle droids.

A V-19 torrent flies through space, being pursued by eight vulture droids. "Could I have some help over here?" A Longsword and an ARC-170 fly behind the droids. [We have them] The clone pilot of the ARC-170 says before the two fighters fire at the droids, killing all but one, which the Longsword peels off to chase. "Thanks for the save" [No problem, but the drinks are on you.] The ARC-170 pilot says. "Fine"

Theta Two's POV

Just before impending attack on separatist shipyards

He was thinking of his fallen comrades _I wish that you two had survived to leave reach, I have a feeling the war will be over by the time we get back, for better or for worse. If the wars stop, what will I do? A warrior is all I will ever be. No, as long as there is life, there will be wars; my job won't stop until I am six feet under._ He found that thought oddly reassuring. He looked at Thetas Three and Four's dog tags.

 _Enter Flashback._

July 2552 Epsilon Eridani system, UNSC Frigate Ymirs Wrath

The Spartans ran through the corridors of the ship. [All hands, abandon ship, imminent covenant boarding craft detected] A bulkhead door was closing. "Come on, run!" Theta One yelled. Theta Team ran faster, but two covenant Elites attacked theta four. "Go, I'll find another way out!" She yelled before it fully closed. The rest of Theta team watched. [All hands, brace for impact of Unknown Covenant Energy weapon] "Shit, let's go" Theta One said. "But, she won't make it if we can't open these doors." Theta Three replied "And neither will we if we don't run" An energy blast speared the ship, knocking the Elites over long enough for Theta Two to see Theta four dive down a maintenance hallway. The Spartans ran [Slipspace core destabilizing, ETA fifteen seconds, all hands evacuate!] The Spartans run into the hangar. "Hurry Spartans!" A pilot yells before running up the ramp into the transport. They run inside, and the Pelican lifts off out of the hangar. Two seconds later, most of the ship is sucked into a portal, disappearing forever. _Goodbye_ Theta Two thinks as they fly towards the surface.

End flashback.

The marines get into warthogs and the clones get into speeders before the united force starts on its journey to the Separatist shipyards.

 **Authors Note: Well, that chapters done, but I have started working on the next, have a nice day. EliteZealot out.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Calm before the Storm

**Authors Note: Thank you for the reviews, I have fixed some of my errors that you guys talked about. The voting is over; stop trying to vote people, cough cough Would you kindly. I believe I said that in chapter 5 or 6. Thank you for reviewing and reading my story and have a nice day. I do not own Halo or Star Wars.** **Underlined are locations/dates**

Separatist Shipyards, Unknown planet, Unknown System, Beyond the Outer Rim, 22 BBY

Blaster bolts and gunfire fills the air, as the clones and marines fight their way into the Separatist shipyard. An AAT tank comes around the corner, firing its main cannon into the attacking troops. A pelican fires two ANVIL missiles into the tank, causing it to explode. It fires its chin mounted cannon into the Separatist lines, riddling the droids with holes before two droids fire missile launchers, the first one slamming beside the cockpit, spinning it around so that the second detonates on the side. An ODST fires two shots, her sniper rifle blowing the heads off the droids. "Stay down, you metal bastards!"

"Get a medic over there!" A marine yells as they fire an Assault Rifle into the fray. Two marines come over to the damaged aircraft, taking cover behind it, one firing his DMR while the medic climbs into the wrecked craft. The pilot is sitting in one of the seats in the cargo hold, his arm mangled. The gunner is lying on the floor, shrapnel riddled in her chest plate along with cuts on her face. The medic walks over.

"Are you okay?" The medic asks the gunner.

"Don't worry about me, the shrapnel never even pierced the armor, he is the one with his arm blown up." The gunner says before grabbing a shotgun from the weapon storages above the hold. She throws the pilot a magnum.

"Are you ok?" The medic asks the pilot. "Besides the arm I mean"

"I'm fine, now let me go and kill some robots."

"You are not fine, your arm was blown off."

"If we lose this battle, my arm won't matter, now let me kill some stupid robots, amputate the stupid arm."

"Fine" The marine medic says before injecting a needle full of painkillers into the marine, he then pulls out his combat knife and cuts the mangled flesh off. "If we live, you are getting this looked at." He says

A clone walks in, "We pushed the droids out of the outer courtyard. We are pushing through to the next."

"Thanks for the update" The medic says.

"Not a problem Corporal" The clone replies before leaving.

"Let's go you lazy knuckleheads." The gunner says as she helps the pilot up and leaves the pelican.

The Marines and clones both are helping their wounded, while a elephant comes into the courtyard, unloading supplies and six new marines. A falcon lands in the courtyard, Theta Two and One exit, followed by three other marines. The Spartans walk over to the Elephant, a marine saluting as they enter. A clone commander, an ODST, and a few marines are examining the tactical map on one of the screens.

"Good to see you Spartans, it's about time you got here." The ODST speaks up.

"What's the situation gunnery sergeant?" Theta One asks

"There is another courtyard, about half as big as this one before we can get into the shipyard themselves, the problem is there is four separate repeating guns, and god knows how many snipers covering them set up on the catwalks tracing the edges of the courtyard."

"Air Support?"

"There are more of the metal freaks with RPGs on the catwalk as well. If we tried, we'd be risking the lives of our pilots."

"I have a plan" She says as she sees a troop transport hog sitting a ways away.

"And that is?" The clone says "Anything I can think of ends in us losing men while the Seppies sit and laugh."

Five minutes later

"This will be a huge waste of ordinance." The clone says

"It will be fun to watch though"

The hog is loaded with six bags of grenades and three extra rockets as well as eight thermal detonators. Theta Two and two ODST snipers are waiting at the door. Theta One sets a chunk of metal on the gas pedal and the hog races forward. It flies through the door.

"It's quiet" The droid says before seeing a truck roar through the door, ramming three droids before smashing into the far wall, detonating in a massive fireball that destroys most of the wall and one gun nest. The three snipers run in, firing at the surprised robots, killing all but one droid commander. Theta One walks into the room, walking directly toward the last droid. He fires, the bolt hitting her shields. She picks him up and activating one of her energy swords.

"Unless you want to die you will tell me the status of the rest of the droids in this facility." She says in a quiet tone.

"I, I don't know" The droid says "I was just supposed to keep you from getting in before-"

A blaster bolt connects with the droids head, knocking it off. Eight commando droids reveal themselves. "Open fire!" A clone yells as the three clones and four marines in the courtyard fire, killing one commando droid. Two others return fire, killing one of the marines and wounding a clone. A936's prototype sniper rifle fires twice, disintegrating the droids. Five others jump down from one of the walls, armed with vibroblades. One of the ODST snipers engages one with a combat knife while two run for each Spartan. Theta two pulls out a combat knife and deflects a strike, returning with a stab to one of the droids legs. The other tackles him, knocking him to the ground. He delivers a kick to its midsection sending it flying away. He throws his combat knife into that droids head before the other slashes at him. He rolls backward and retaliates by pulling a magnum out and firing seven times into the droid.

Theta one does a flip over one of the droids, the other launches a slash, only for it to be blocked. She then activates her second blade and thrusts it through the midsection of the droid, then slashing upward, eviscerating the droid. The other one attempts to attack, her springing backward and throwing a fragmentation grenade into the air, distracting the droid long enough for the Spartan III to cut it in half. Meanwhile the ODST is punching the droid repeatedly while his combat knife is in the droids shoulder. He kicks it away, only for it to grab its vibroblade and advance. Two sniper rifle shots ring out, penetrating the droids head. The other sniper walks over and picks up his combat knife.

"What, couldn't let the bastard get you when you owe me drinks." The female sniper says before passing him the knife.

"Very funny" He sighs "Fine, drinks on me."

Most of the troops from the other courtyard run in. A729 walks up to the marine sergeant. "Get your troops to fan out and proceed into the base, but be cautious, there could be surviving droids left."

"Yes ma'am" The marine says before turning and relaying the orders to the rest of the troops. The Spartans head for the outer courtyard. When they reach the elephant they walk inside. A screen lights up.

[Is the base secure Spartans?] Captain Cutter asks

"Yes sir, the main droid presence has been eliminated."

[Good to hear; now I'm redeploying you to assist Red team in taking the factories.]

"Sir, I thought red team could handle the hostiles present?"

[They could, but additional troops arrived from the jungles, there is at least thirty of those commando variants of the standard robot, about two hundred standard variants, ten STAPs as well as air and tank support .]

"Sir, us alone can't help much against all that force."

[I know, and that's why I'm sending four direct action ODST combat teams and two squads of republic ARC troopers to assist.]

"Thank you sir"

[Your transport will be arriving shortly. Be ready]

"Yes sir"

Drop bay, UNSC Spirit of Fire, Unknown system

"Get in your pods boys; we're going for a ride!" An ODST sergeant yells as the ODSTs run around, getting into their drop pods. One ODST grabs a rocket launcher and sticks it in their pod. The rest of the Hell jumpers grab their weapons and take a seat in their pods. The pods move, preparing to drop.

Separatist droid factories, surface

One of the droids stops firing and looks up. "Uh, sir what are those?" It says as it sees thirty objects hurtling toward them. One crashes to the ground, the others following, some crushing droids. "What is that?" The droid asks before the door flies off into him. A fully armored ODST jumps out, firing a shotgun at the droids. The other pods blast open, releasing a storm of ODSTs who quickly start firing. One yells out "Here is a little slice of hell, courtesy of the ODST 132nd battalion!" A pelican and two republic gunships land and release their troops. Then one of the gunships is shot down by an AAT tank, the others firing at the UNSC troops. The ODSTs retaliate with all the heavy weapons they have, destroying all but two of the tanks, thirty droids, and all of the STAPs. The commando droids then charge into battle.

Several ODSTs draw shotguns or pull out knives to engage while Alice fires her machine gun into the group of enemies. A red and green Spartan III draws her energy blades and charges toward them. Blue blaster bolts fire into droid hordes as white and red armor clad soldiers run towards the hostiles. The two surviving AAT tanks fire, scattering the Republic and UNSC troops. Jerome and Douglas use their respective heavy weapons to blow up one while Theta Two swings himself up on the other tank's barrel, running toward the hatch, wrenching it open to drop a few grenades down it, he then does a back flip off and lands on a droid, crushing it. The tank then explodes, sending metal shrapnel into several droids. The ODSTs cheer before rallying and attacking the enemy.

One ODST jumps on a super battle droid, it trying to throw him off as he stabs it repeatedly. He flies off, but a sniper round fires and finishes it off. The ODST gets up and they continue fighting. Several ARC troopers attack the Separatist forces when a crab droid comes from a jungle. One jumps on top and fires his blaster into its top. They jump off as more appear. A vulture droid lands and fires a missile into the UNSC forces. A Sparrow hawk VTOL flies overhead and fires, destroying it. Two Pelicans briefly land, dropping Warthogs off as well as a few marines. The warthog turrets then fire, killing droids all over the battlefield. A Separatist droid gunship hovers, dropping off ten super battle droids. A rocket flies up and slams into the tail, sending it spinning out of control.

Several Dwarf Spider Droids attack, destroying a hog and killing two clones before several rockets and Spartan Laser blasts destroy them. An ODST squad leader walks up to Theta Two.

"Spartan, The commander sent me a message, its meant for you."

[Spartan, can you hear me?] An image of Commander Fenwick appears in his HUD.

"Affirmative, Ma'am what do you need?"

[A Hornet Patrol saw this image and uploaded it to me before being destroyed. Take a look.] An image replaces her face.

"It looks like some form of tower or Spire; surely ODST can take it on."

[That's the thing, it's an unknown, neither us nor the Republic have seen this design. But do you notice anything odd about it.]

"Wait…. Is that a Kig-Yar ship docked there?"

[Yes but the interesting thing is, look at the design of the tower. I don't need to remind you about the last unidentified tower the UNSC have seen, remember Reach and the Super carrier.]

"Something might be cloaked up there, but what do you need me for, couldn't an orbital strike deal with it?"

[Negative, there is three heavy guns surrounding the area, as well as a shield around the place. There's too much of a risk we would destroy what might be inside. I am sending you to deal with these obstacles, covertly]

"Consider it done."

[A pelican holding those two sniper ODST Bullfrogs you fought with at the shipyards, as well as GYSGT Conner and his team, they will assist you in the mission. Their ETA is two minutes; meet them outside the compound, signal with a blue flare.]

"Yes ma'am" Her image disappears and he quietly makes his way outside."

" _Well, that was a long speech"_

"Artemis, why have you been so quiet since we got to this galaxy?"

" _I've been busy, ONI stuff"_

"I haven't exactly been laid back either."

" _Ships here"_

"This conversations not over" He says before lighting the flare. The pelican comes in for a landing.

Separatist Citadel, Surface

The Pelican touched the ground. "Go, go, go!" The gunnery sergeant yells as they rush off the aircraft. "If we are longer than three hours, tell them to send in Red team with the assault force." "Affirmative, give em hell Spartan" The pilot says as she takes off. "Let's move team."

The 8 ODSTs and Theta two are sitting in a circle. "Alright, we will split into four groups, two ODST for each gun, the fourth team will sneak into the facility through one of the balconies on the fourth floor. If it goes to worst case scenario, fall back and meet here, the Pelican will pick you up. Is there any questions? No then let's move out."

The Spartan and Two ODSTs are using jump packs to climb the structure. A936 lands on the balcony. A commando droid walks out. It turns, vibroblade in hand. "Hey!" It yells, only to have the female ODST jump up onto the balcony and kick it into the hall. She fires a M6 socom into its cranium five times. She sees five B1s walking down the hall. "Shit!" She yells as she dives for cover, blaster bolts thudding above her. The other ODST comes out with a silenced MA5K carbine, firing.

The droids topple. "That wasn't hard." "Hide the bodies." Is all Theta 2 says as he walks down the hallway. "Man, you are such a jerk." She whispers under her breath. "What was that?" "Nothing" She says dejectedly as she cleans up the parts. The other ODST nudges her as he follows. She follows them, sprinting to catch up.

They walk past a conference room. "Shipmistress, the help you have given the Separatist alliance is generous, my masters are pleased.

"We just want our payment; few things are worth crossing the Prophets for."

"And so you shall have it. Guards!" The neomonidean yells. Six battle droids come forward, to which the Shipmistress pulls out a crystal dagger and stabs the Neomonidean in the throat. Two Kig-Yar skirmishers step up and fire, killing two droids. "What do we do?" A droid asks. "Die" A menacing voice says before two of the droids heads are ripped off. The last two droids fire on Theta Two. He pulls out his knife and slashes at them.

The three Kig-Yar back into a corner. "Demon" One of the skirmishers says. "Perhaps we can make a deal." The Shipmistress.

The two ODSTs walk in. "I don't make deals with murdering fiends."

"Please, we weren't even in the war, we are pirates, we have been more of a nuisance to the Covenant than we were to your race, plus I have a lot of information on both the Separatists and the Covenant."

The female ODST steps forward. "You have a wide vocabulary, scum"

"Here is the deal, I give you the access codes to the tower's shield, data on the Covenant's great journey, their base, and Separatist movements in the Unknown regions. In exchange we get to leave the system alive."

"How will we know it's not false? Then we discover that you lied."

"Give us time to reach the edge of the system then."

"Give me a moment to think." He turns off his helmets speakers. "If we let them go, they could kill more humans."

" _Yes but, they said they were pirates, and this data might help us win the war."_

"So there criminals, that's almost as bad."

" _Criminals to the covenant."_

"Fine. We will let them go." He turns on the external speakers. "You have two hours to leave, now give us the data."

"Here, catch." The Kig-Yar throws it before dashing out of the room, followed by her bodyguards.

" _We'll examine the rest later; here are the codes to shut down the shield."_

They walk out, heading for the turbo lift. [This is GYSGT Connor, our gun has been neutralized, but we are pinned down, we have been cut off from the evacuation point. At least forty Droids on there way to yo-] The communication cuts off. The Spartan contacts another team. Nothing but static. He contacts the last team. [Spartan? Our gun is disabled, but we are under heavy fire on our way to the extraction.] A936 contacts the Commander.

"Ma'am, initiate Gold contingency, one of the guns is still up, and the shield, We are falling back, we also got some data from three jackal pirates we saw, they escaped though. Send in the taskforce necessary."

[I cannot send in the taskforce, A729 is the only Spartan not needed in the deployment, also no ODST or Republic troopers can com. So I am sending Spartan 729, Several Scorpions, ten Warthogs, Two Vulture gunships, and the marines to crew them.]

"We will rendezvous with them and make another attack."

[Good, Fenwick out]

Twelve B1s and two B2s appear in the turbo lift. They open fire, hitting One of the ODST in the chest. She collapses, only to have the other run up and drags her to cover.

"You're going to be Okay." The ODST says.

'No I'm not, go I'm not worth both your lives. I'll see you on the other side.…" She stops takes her last breath. Theta Two fires a DMR at a window, shattering it.

"Let's go trooper, If we stay we die as well."

The ODST looks at the others corpse, before chucking a grenade at the droids, followed by firing his carbine.

"Let's go! Now"

The ODST turns and jumps out the window, A936 following. They activate their jetpacks to slow their fall. The Spartan runs toward a rock, diving behind it. He sends a message to all of the teams. "Fall back, Gold Contingency has been activated, the taskforce is on its way.

Ten warthogs and three scorpions, followed by two pelicans hovering above race through the jungles. "The Spire is in sight, all forces engage." Theta One yells on the comms.

 **Authors Note: Anyone think of names for the two Spartans, if I like them I will use them. Just wanted to put that out there. Either PM me or leave it in the reviews, also, let me know if I am improving in my writing, I really appreciate it. If you want my chapters to be between 3000 and 5000 words, I can do that but those will take a longer time to write, If your want my standard 2000 to 3000 ones I can have those done faster. Once again, just PM me or tell me in the reviews, I do read ALL of them. Have a nice day, EliteZealot936 Out.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Parasite's Arrival

**Authors note: Hello again, thank you to all my readers. I am so sorry for the long wait. The first 3 reviewers who suggest names for my Spartans, I will pick one of the names for each. Also, Theta Ones rank is Lieutenant commander and Two's is Lieutenant Junior grade. Bolded italics means another entity, such as the Gravemind or a force spirit is talking.** **I also have a question to some people who said that the UNSC had "Illegal technology." Well, as it turns out, nuclear devices are used by the Empire, the mandalorians, and others as well. Anyways enjoy the latest chapter, I promise the next one won't take nearly as long to finish, and it will be longer than this one.**

Bridge, UNSC Shadows of the Past, Unknown Planet, Orbit, 22BBY

"Hades, Status report."

" _The reinforcements for Spartan Alpha 936 Are ten minutes away from his current position, in the exoatmospheric combat, the UNSC Spirit of fire, along with the surviving Venator class cruiser are retreating behind this planets moon. Captain Cutter requests your help in destroying the five frigates left."_

"Get us to Cutter, ASAP." She thinks for a second. "Hades, what is the Spirit of Fire's ground vehicle complement?"

" _Gauss, Standard and troop transport variants of the Warthog, Gremlins, Elephants, Scorpions, Grizzlies, Cyclops, and Mongooses."_

"Tell Cutter to send two Gremlins down to test the effectiveness of their EMP cannons against our robot friends."

" _Done, Ma'am"_

"Now let's go help Cutter."

Unknown Planet, Surface

"Sniper!" An ODST yells as he ducks behind a log. Theta Two fires a hard light round through the snipers head. The six surviving ODSTs and A936 are retreating into the jungle, the Separatist forces close behind. A gauss warthog comes over a hill, a Spartan leaping from the passenger seat and landing next to Theta Two. Several more Warthogs follow, Two Troop transport stopping and unloading, while the rest of the hogs race forward towards the separatist lines, turrets firing.

"The cavalry has arrived!" An ODST yells as a few Scorpions roll forward, firing at the AATs. The ODSTs and marines charge toward the enemy, the bursts of gunfire echoing throughout the forest.

"All units, concentrate on sector 5113." A battle droid commander says.

"Uuuhhh, What sir?"

"Just fire at that tank."

"Roger roger"

One of the Scorpions blows up. Additional droid forces start arriving, holding off the UNSC offensive. Three Vulture gunships fly overhead, launching dozens of ANVIL missiles, which rain down on the ground forces. "Concentrate fire on those aircraft!" A droid yells. One of the few surviving droid tanks fires, the shot knocking one Vulture off course. It corrects itself and fires its autocannons at the Separatist vehicle, destroying it. A second barrage launches, annihilating all but one of the droid tanks, which gets destroyed by the Scorpions. Several marines charge the last AA gun, hoping to stop it from firing. Too late, it fires, damaging one of the vultures; it fires again, the blast unfortunately hitting one of the thrusters. It starts to lose altitude, crashing into the forest. The marines manage to shut down the cannon.

Theta One activates her comm. "Vulture gunships, we have some Intel from the base and our troops are way, feel free to send it to hell."

[ Affirmative, firing.]

The Vultures fire their autocannons and a barrage of missiles at the Spires base. [Second salvo away] the pilot says as the gunships let loose a second barrage. The tower stays standing though. That is until a final barrage is launched, toppling the tower away from the UNSC troops. The shield then collapses and a Separatist dreadnought uncloaks (The larger variant of the providence class carrier\destroyer) "What the hell is that!" A marine yells before it fires at the Vultures, destroying them in a couple hits. It fires on all but one of the Scorpions and most of the marines and warthogs in the clearing. "Fall back!" A marine yells.

Bridge, UNSC Spirit of Fire, Unknown System

[This is Spartan 72***, We need immediate reinforcements at ******. A Separatist dreadnaught de cloaked and launched transports to our location, we *** falling back to rally point Alpha, recommend all **** units rendezvous *******. ]

" _We should really send help."_

"Serina any drop ships I send won't make it to the surface, now fire both MAC guns at the nearest frigate"

" _Aye sir, you do realize that three on six odds isn't good for us right? Especially factoring in that dreadnaught."_ The ship shakes as the cannons fire.

"What are its estimated capabilities?"

" _From the data I have gathered, it will take two MAC rounds to take out its shields, and if it gets close it could drain our shields pretty fast if it gets close."_

"How are our fighters doing?"

" _The V-19s, Z95s, and ARC 170s are faring better due to their shields and better maneuverability, and are taking the brunt of the attack, I have been coordinating our Longswords to fill in the gaps and assist. However all of our fighters I estimate will be destroyed in twenty minutes if they stay out in the open."_

"Pull all fighters back within range of our point defense guns and the republics turbo lasers."

" _Aye sir, all fighters, including the republics have retreated, I am opening up on the droids in three seconds. Captain, that dreadnaught has left the atmosphere and is rapidly approaching, it has launched additional fighters."_

"This will be a long day." Cutter sighs.

" _Unfortunately it has only begun._

Bridge, Republic Cruiser Resolute

Clones and officers are running around frantically.

"Admiral, shields at 17 percent!"

"New contact, Separatist Dreadnaught, 6000 kilometers distant and closing!"

"Shields are down. Hull breach in sector 8, we are venting atmosphere."

"Cannons 2-4 are down!" A crewman yells.

Admiral Yularen speaks up. "Focus the rest of the guns on that frigate 120 kilometers away from our bow."

"Yes sir."

"General, do you think we can win this fight?"

"I do not know Admiral. If we fail to destroy the remaining frigates before the dreadnought gets here….."

"Separatist frigate destroyed, it was taken out by one of those big slug throwers on the UNSC capital ship."

"Reprioritize on another frigate."

"Yes sir"

"Dreadnaught approaching, distance 5750 kilometers!"

"Our odds of survival are lowering Admiral." Obi-wan says in a grim tone. "We may have to leave the system"

"If we retreat it will mean the death of every soldier on the ground!" Yularen says before a gun turret blows up as they suffer a hit.

"We may not have a choice."

Bravo 6, Australia, Earth, 2554

"I need to see the Security Council, its important." A frail looking man said as he tried to get in.

"I'm sure, but you don't have an appointment, so get lost." One of the two ODST guarding the door says. "If they wanted to see you they would have asked, now get…." He trails off as someone walks through the doors."

"Something wrong?" Serin Osman says as she looks at the ODST. "You wouldn't be harassing the man personally asked by Admiral Parangosky to come meet with her"

"No ma'am"

"Good, now follow me" Serin walks down the hall, the frail ONI operative following. She stops at a door. "Go on in, you have fifteen minutes to talk."

"It took me two hours to get through the security checkpoints, I wasted that much time for Fifteen minutes?"

"Fourteen and a half."

"I'm going." He hustles through the door. "Ma'am, I thought you might want to know some information about the forerunners."

"Get to the point"

"Fine, A UNSC Paris class frigate evacuating military teams did a Slipspace jump, but not a jump to earth, or even a random jump."

"What does this have to do with the forerunners?"

"I'm getting to that; it's dumb AI sent us a string of coordinates. I believe that there is a forerunner station there."

"Why?"

"Slipspace has always been weird around the region, and the AI predicted that with anomaly it would take only 3.7 days without a forerunner enhanced drive. I recommend we send a Sangheili and human joint task force to this location."

"Why did you include the Elites?"

"Well, it was one of their cruisers that picked the signal up. Plus the Arbiter was gracious enough to send the only surviving Sangheili who has any relation with this incident; in fact, he claims to have been to these coordinates. And to have seen our missing frigate.

"Where is he now?"

"Outside this facility, security wouldn't let him past the atrium. And they weren't happy about that either."

"Go get him and we will finish this conversation."

In the Atrium

"She says she will meet you, and let us get through the checkpoints, shipmaster."

"Good, I must admit, your artists have some skill." Shipmaster Loro Malcumee says as he looked at a painting of a space battle. "I remember hearing of this battle some time ago. Your human admiral was quite the tactician"

"Yes, interesting, now let's go."

"You do not command me human, remember that." The Sangheili follows the human, easily outdistancing him after a few paces, the human later rushing after him.

In Parangosky's office

"You fought on the Ark, Reach, and Harvest. You must have seen plenty of action."

"I have, but I find it unfortunate it all started because of a lie."

"As do we all, now I am sending a Marathon class cruiser, the Dawns Demise, to this location. If your ship will come we should be able to handle anything, if something attacks I have two frigates on standby."

"We will go, Admiral" The Sangheili replies.

"You will arrive in two days if you leave now, the Dawn is waiting for you at the edge of the system, good luck."

CPV class destroyer Cries of the fallen, Unknown forerunner system, Two days later.

"Shipmaster we are detecting two massive constructs approaching."

 _[Greetings Sangheili ship, please deviate from your present course or I will fire.]_ A voice speaks through the comms.

"Is this the monitor of this installation?" Loro asks.

 _[Yes.]_

"We are looking for a human ship, have you seen it?" He says. "And no we do not wish to destroy it. The human cruiser beside us wishes to return it home."

' _[I cannot return their ship; it has left this galaxy entirely.]_ The monitor says. _[However if you went through this installations portal you could try to recover it.]_

"If what you say is true, do you know what is on the other side?"

 _[Not for sure.]_

"How do we access this portal?"

 _[You will not need to.]_ Beams of dark blue energy shot up from the four spires, coming together at the top to form a large sphere shaped portal. The UNSC cruiser and the covenant destroyer proceed towards the portal, unaware of what's on the other side. One last communication came through as they went through.

 _[I wish you luck. Bring the reclaimers home.]_

Florum, Outer Rim Territories, 22 BBY

A heavily damaged CCS class vessel exits a slipspace portal above the surface of the planet, spiraling down towards the planet's surface, pieces flying off before the ship crashes upon the surface, several pirates notice the vessel, and, ensuring their destruction, decide to investigate the crashed ship. As they approach, they notice the ship is partly covered in a strange substance. One of the pirates sees something moving in the dust cloud thrown up by the ships unfortunate landing. He raises his blaster and walks carefully towards it, only for the shape to disappear.

"I don't like this." One of the pirates says. "We should leave."

A pirate turns and looks at the one who spoke. "And risk Hondo killing us for not getting whatever cargo this ships has." Unknown to him, more shapes gathered in the shadows behind him.

"Forget the cargo, run!" The other pirate says as he sees what's behind the greedy pirate. The being runs, just as green mist fills the corridor. The rest of the pirates start hacking and coughing, only one being smart enough to cover his mouth and nose with a bandanna, the rest falling to their knees. The one who didn't fall raises his blaster and fires at the silhouettes of the unknown creatures, just as several combat forms lunge at him, his blaster only killing two before a third grabs him, stabbing him with their claw arm. His corpse falls, as the bodies of his compatriots writhe, rising as the Flood.

 **Authors Note: Again, sorry for the long wait, I'm also revealing where the Kig-Yar went early on in the next chapter, as well as the arrival of the allied reinforcements. The next chapter will probably be out this week or possibly the next. To any readers of my other crossover, that story is being partially re-wrote, and as such will not have an update for a while, as of now, I'm focusing on this story. I also chose the names of my Spartans, And well I am using one of the names submitted, the other one is my own. Anyways, EliteZealot936 out.**


	10. Chapter 10: The beginning of the end

**Authors Note: Yay, ten chapters. Anyways I reread your reviews and I am taking the advice. Anyways, I realized I made an error early on with Spartan 279s number, as my friend pointed out. I'll be fixing a lot of the errors I made early on, mostly because my friend wouldn't stop bothering me about it. I did however choose names for the Spartans, one of which was supplied by my friend, the other chosen from the reviews. Anyways, here you go, the newest chapter.**

Surface, Florrum, 22 BBY

Mere minutes after the first exploration, inside the pirate base. "What do you mean they were attacked by shadows? That doesn't make any sense." One of Hondo Ohnaka's lieutenants asks the traumatized pirate who escaped. "And you? These things came from a ship similar to the designs you showed me. What do you know about this?" The pirate leader yells at the Kig-Yar standing a few feet away from him.

"Maybe if you didn't raid every ship you see, we wouldn't be in this mess. I'm leaving." She says, offended. She quickly walks away, realizing what these "shadows" could be.

"What do you know about this? Tell me, what has got you scared enough to run?"

"Idiot, if we stay, the infection will spread, in fact, I can say that you will be dead at the end of this." The T'vaoan Shipmistress walks away.

The pirate follows, grabbing the aliens shoulder. "Explain, what is coming?" He almost yells.

"Your death." She says before decapitating the pirate with an energy cutlass. She calls to the other pirates, who had been getting ready to attack. "Anyone who wants to live, follow me. Everyone else, go follow your leader, straight to hell."

The Kig-Yar enters a hallway, almost to her Phantom when an explosion shakes the base, just before Hondo Ohnaka himself walks into her way. "Just where do you think you are going with my men?"

A beam rifle shot hits his leg, causing him to fall to his knees, only to be shoved out of the way by another pirate. "Thank you, now let's go!" She says before seeing a flood form and sprinting at her top speed, trying to get away from the flood. Only three of the nine pirates who chose to leave with her make it to the Phantom's gravity lift before it takes off, the rest being doomed to die along with the rest of the world. When they reach the Kig-Yar raider in orbit, much of the planet has been infected, the deadly parasite spreading quickly.

On board the raider, the Kig-Yar crew members are doing constant patrols, looking for any sign of Flood infestation. The vessel is also firing plasma torpedoes and pulse lasers, preventing any ships from leaving the surface. Hours later, the Flood has dominated the entire planet, what little resistance there falling to the parasite's relentless assault. Meanwhile, elsewhere in the galaxy…..

Firebase Alpha, Separatist controlled planet, 22 BBY

At a small firebase dropped from the Spirit of Fire, the surviving units from the assault on the Spire are defending a makeshift wall around the perimeter of the base. Dozens of droids have appeared and are firing at the small group of defenders. On the back of a destroyed Hog, the turret still operational, a marine is cutting down the Separatist army, firing before the turret takes a shot from a dwarf spider droid, melting the turret and throwing the wounded marine off. An ODST rushes forward, dragging the marine back towards their lines, before the Helljumper is shot several times by a B2 super battle droid, causing her to collapse, screaming in pain. The droid goes to finish the two soldiers off before a green and red armored figure jumps in front, the Spartan slashing at the droid with an energy sword, slicing it in half.

The spider droid targets the Spartan, ready to fire, before being struck by a rocket, destroying it. A279 turns to look, the clone that fired it saluting before aiming at a group of B1s. The female Spartan drags the two UNSC soldiers back into cover. Meanwhile, on the roof of the base, Theta two, along with a marine, an ODST, and a clone are sniping the enemy, targeting the droid commanders and the B2s. Theta one drags the two wounded into the base, before heading to a communications terminal.

"Any news?" She asks the marine operating it.

"None, no reinforcements imminent, wait…" The marine says as a faint transmission comes through.

[This is Pelican 356, we are approaching firebase Alpha on a resupply mission. Friendly forces, please respond...]

She leaves the marine to respond as she hears someone yelling about a droid gunship. She runs outside, only to see the gunship mowing down allied forces and dropping off 8 super battle droids. A sniper round disables one of the eyes, before the Spartan sees a PLEX missile launcher, lying a few feet away from the dead clone who took out the spider droid. She dives for it, and is about to fire, when a pair of missiles strikes the droid gunship, knocking it out of the sky. A Pelican hovers where it was, before a male voice says over the comms [Clear the decks, alright Val, hit em where it hurts.] A moment later, the Pelican unleashes a flood of chaingun fire on the remaining droids, clearing the area. It then touches down.

"Really, one pelican, that's not backup, that's just a waste of men. Might as well have sent down a casket with them." One of the marines says, before the ramp opens, three Spartans walking out, followed by a fireteam of marines, one of which being a medic, who walks over to the wounded. Both the two Spartan IIIs head over to the other SPARTANS.

"How many men are still here?" Jerome asks.

"I counted 4 ODSTs, 9 marines, plus those you brought, 7 clones, as well as 8 wounded soldiers, 5 of which are critical." The female Spartan III answers.

"Vehicles?" He asks.

"One troop transport Hog, 2 standard, three mongoose, and two of those republic speeder bikes. Everything else was destroyed before we made it here. Total, we have about a sixth of the men and less than an eighth of the vehicles that we had before that Providence showed up. And our weapons are running low on ammo, the republic's seem to be fine though. We can maybe hold off one wave. "

"That's unfortunate, as we detected no less than 60 B1s, about a dozen B2s, as well as three AATs, two droid gunships, and four corporate alliance tank droids. ETA, 9 minutes for the gunships, 20 for the ground forces"

"The troops will be slaughtered."

"I know. We're evacuating the wounded, and as many soldiers as we can on the Pelican, the rest will have to make it to some mountains on the other side of this forest, about seven klicks away. That seems to be the largest groups of survivors left. "

The SPARTAN nods and yells for the soldiers to get moving. After several minutes, the Pelican takes off, loaded with the wounded as well as 3 marines and two clones. Seconds later, the two droid gunships appear over the treetops, chasing the Pelican. Theta One fires the PLEX launcher she picked up, knocking one out of the sky, while a marine with a Spartan laser fires, the shot piercing the vehicle and sending it down as well. The rest of the men hurry, stuffing as many people onto the vehicles as possible, but having trouble with the Spartans.

"Just go, we'll meet you there." Jerome tells the ODST in charge. He hesitates, but then drives off, the rest of the vehicles following. The five Spartans ready their weapons for the fight ahead.

UNSC Controlled System

On the bridge of the UNSC Marathon class cruiser _The Dawn's Demise,_ they have been hailed by the UNSC stations in orbit.

[Attention UNSC ship, please transmit identification, and move away from the Covenant vessel.]

"This is Captain Hunter Silva of UNSC vessel CA-54, The Dawns Demise. Do not fire on the Covenant destroyer, it is not hostile."

[Is it controlled by friendly forces?]

"In a matter of speaking. The war is over, we have entered a truce with the Elites."

[I've heard some crazy stories, but that is the weirdest. How do I know you aren't being held hostage by the enemy?]

The Captain sighs. "Get your head out of your ass and pay attention. I am not being held hostage, and yes, these Elites are our allies."

[Yes, Captain. You have authorization to approach and dock with the station. Is the leader of these Elites coming as well?]

"Maybe, I'll ask him. Whats with the tiny ODPs anyway?"

[We didn't have the resources to make regular ones.]

"If you say so. I will be there in about twenty minutes."

[Yes Ma'am. Actually, a battle is commencing in a nearby system, our forces could use the reinforcements….]

Space, Separatist controlled system

Four Munificent class Star Frigates are pursuing the Spirit of Fire, as well as the Past and the Resolute, the larger ships heavily damaged, while the UNSC frigate only has minor damage. The Providence class vessel follows, hanging back and launching Vulture droids, the massive swarm of droids overwhelming the UNSC and Republic fighters. The fighters pull back, the Vultures stupidly following, only for half to get destroyed by the point defenses, being controlled by Serina, while Artemis coordinates MAC rounds and Hades plots Slipspace and hyperspace coordinates. Three streaks of metal collide with one of the Separatist frigates, the MAC rounds overwhelming the vessels shielding and armor, punching through the vessel.

On the bridge of the Spirit of Fire, Cutter is watching the battle unfold. Serina appears on a holographic pad near him. _"Captain, unless we get reinforcements soon, I estimate our ship will be destroyed in twelve minutes, provided the Republic don't have a surprise up their sleeves, or that we use nuclear weapons."_

"Alright, give the order, we're falling back."

" _Wait, two contacts, sixteen thousand kilometers distant. I'm bringing them up on screen."_

Cutter's eyes widen as he sees the covenant vessel. "Serina, get me a firing solution."

"Captain, that vessel arrived side by side with the UNSC cruiser, and neither are damaged, something might be different, Captain, energy spike, brace for-. " A beam of energy slashes across space, missing the Spirit of Fire by mere kilometers, cutting through an unshielded Separatist frigate. Seconds later two MAC rounds fire from the Marathon, the rounds punching through a second enemy vessel.

"Serina, what just happened?"

" _It appears that the Covenant vessel isn't hostile. Also, MAC 1 is at 100% charge."_

"Fire." The MAC round slams into the nose of the last separatist frigate, breaking the shields and sending it reeling backwards, it's then finished off by the Resolute's turbolasers. Captain Cutter opens up a channel to all of the friendly vessels in the system. "All ships, target that last vessel." Moments later, all of the UNSC ships fire Archer missiles, the missiles all closing in on the Providence. The Sangheili vessel fires a plasma torpedo while the Republic vessel begins bombarding the enemy ship with a salvo of turbolasers.

Miraculously, the Separatist vessel still remains, its hull scarred and blackened, but still intact. "It would appear that vessel is tougher than it would appear. By the way, _MAC Two is at 93% charge."_ Serina tells Cutter. He nods and they get ready to fire, only for the vessel to jump to hyperspace. The Resolute contacts Cutter.

"Captain, we have to head out, the Separatists have attacked elsewhere.

"Go, we have it under control." The communication cuts out and Resolute limps its way towards the planet, launching gunships to the surface, retrieving their remaining troops before jumping, not to an attack, but to Coruscant.

 **Authors Note: Look, I know I promised to make this one longer, but I'm going on vacation for a while, and I thought I'd publish it now. Anyways, next chapter will have more character development for the Spartans, rather than all battle scenes. EliteZealot936 Out, see you all later.**


	11. Progress Update

Authors Note: I feel really bad about not posting for a while, and figured you all deserved something. Next chapter should be up in a week or so, so that's good, isn't it? But I also wanted to say I have read every. Single. Comment that has been posted, and I am taking the steps to follow your wishes.

Commander T64: First thing, about the UNSC/Republic tension, that has been slowly increasing as the story goes on. If you haven't noticed it yet, well, the next chapter makes it even more obvious. As for the elite vs skywalker…well, there is an elite Shipmaster that I think may or may not fill that role, later on.

Zeus 501: The weapons thing, I don't remember anyone saying anything about that, except a monitor, and they were comparing Forerunner weapons to the UNSCs, not covenant and unsc. Now let's see…. Ah yes, the names.

Commander T64 (again): I'm using one of the names you suggested, but the other is for one of my friends. For the rest of your concerns, the jackals have played a fairly large role in stopping a flood outbreak, for now, and they will likely become more important to the main plot later.

Mandalore the freedom/Primus defender: I'm thanking both of you for the reviews, and I have taken your considerations into account.

And that's a little update on the stories progress. Once again, sorry about th wait, but I'll try and get this story back on it's feet again. Thanks for reading my story, EliteZelaot936 Out.


End file.
